My Sunshine
by myunggish
Summary: [Krisho] Junmian kembali ke Shanghai setelah tujuh tahun merantau ke Amerika, dan langsung berpapasan dengan Wu Yifan dan Wu Yixing, kedua orang yang menjadi penyebabnya kabur meninggalkan Tiongkok. He Yi Sheng Xiao Mo AU!
1. Chapter 1

Jin Junmian mendorong kereta belanjanya sendirian, berjuang keras menerjang kerumunan orang di supermarket itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari Amerika, dan sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan kerumunan orang seperti ini. Tetapi, pemandangan seperti ini-lah yang membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar, bahkan membuat moodnya semakin baik setelah mendengar dialek-dialek lokal kota tersebut. Ia tak tahu, apakah orang-orang yang baru kembali dari _abroad_ sepertinya akan mengalami hal yang sama, gembira, namun bercampur dengan sedikit rasa berdebar.

Tujuh tahun! Waktu yang cukup lama!

Tunggu, bagaimana bisa Junmian yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika langsung bertemu dengannya? Tidak, Junmian pasti salah liat, itu bukan mereka!

Junmian memandang sepasang bayangan yang berdiri di dekat rak sayuran dalam diam. Sekali lagi, takdir memang suatu yang aneh, dan tidak terduga. Tujuh tahun lalu, mereka-lah yang membuat Junmian meninggalkan Tiongkok, menuju Amerika.

Segera Junmian memacu kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum hatinya terluka lebih dalam. Sepasang manusia yang ia lihat barusan, tampak mesra. Ah, pasti keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang!

Wu Yifan, dan Wu Yixing, nama yang berawalan sama, membuat Junmian berpikir bahwa mereka benar-benar kakak beradik kandung. Ah, bodoh sekali ia!

" _Kami bukanlah saudara kandung. Keluarganya, dan keluargaku bertetangga dalam kurun waktu yang lama, dan kebetulan saja marga kami sama. Oleh karena itu, orangtuaku dan orangtuanya memutuskan memberikan nama yang mirip kepada kami. Beberapa tahun kemudian, orangtua Yifan meninggal dunia, dan pada akhirnya, keluargakulah yang mengadopsinya."_

" _Kau pikir kau dapat menang dariku? Aku dan Yifan sudah bersama selama dua dekade ini, dan perasaan kami, tentu lebih dalam ketimbang perasaanmu kepadanya."_

" _Jin Junmian, hari ini aku ingin mengatakannya dengan jelas kepadamu. Aku, Wu Yixing, mencintai Wu Yifan. Aku tak ingin mencintainya dalam diam lagi."_

Tahun itu, di saat umur Junmian menginjak angka sembilan belas, sahabatnya, Wu Yixing, yang pendiam dan introvert, tiba-tiba saja mendeklarasikan hal tersebut secara gamblang. Yixing, yang sebelumnya tidak ambisius dan pengalah, mendadak saja mengeluarkan perkataan seperti itu. Sudah pasti, cintanya kepada Yifan besar sekali.

Junmian bisa saja melawan Yixing, tapi ia sudah kalah telak di awal. Pada akhirnya, Junmian hanya bisa melarikan diri ke Amerika.

Wu Yifan—tidak disangka Junmian akan mengingat kejadian itu, di saat mata dingin itu menatapnya tajam, seraya mengucapkan beberapa kata laksana belati. Sakit, itulah yang selalu Junmian rasakan, ketika mengingat malam terakhir ia bertemu Wu Yifan.

Mereka berjalan ke arahnya, membuat buku-buku di tangan Junmian memutih akibat kencangnya cengkraman di kereta belanja tersebut. Ia harus kabur secepatnya! Sayangnya, supermarket itu terlampau ramai, dan itu artinya, Junmian tak akan bisa kabur kemanapun. Junmian tersadar, mengapa ia harus menghindari kedua orang itu? Ia seharusnya bisa menyapa "Hai, lama tak jumpa." dengan tenang, sebelum melangkah pergi dengan anggun.

Terlebih lagi, mereka mungkin tak akan mengenal Junmian. Ia telah berubah banyak. Rambutnya yang biasanya cepak hitam, telah terganti dengan rambut merah berponi. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, sudah tergantikan dengan kulit sawo matang akibat panasnya matahari California. Kaos v-neck berwarna putih, celana jeans belel, dan sepatu olahraga yang ia kenakan, juga membuatnya ia menjadi berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dari sebelumnya.

Oh tidak, mereka berjalan mendekat Junmian! Kemudian…..eh? Melewatinya?

Seseorang seperti berkata, "Yifan, kau mau kacang?"

Junmian tak dapat mendengar jawabannya. Padahal, ia begitu merindukan suara Yifan, yang begitu dalam dan tenang. Suara yang selalu ia simpan di dalam hati, bahkan ketika ia berkelana ke negeri orang sekalipun.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Junmian melangkah.

Dan….."Brak!"

Kencang sekali suara yang dihasilkan oleh tumpukan sabun yang jatuh berantakan. Tersangkanya hanya bisa menatap polos hasil perbuatannya. Sabun batangan yang jumlahnya banyak itu kini tercecer tak karuan, membuat pandangan orang-orang semua tertuju padanya.

"Astaga! Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya hari ini!" perempuan gemuk yang sepertinya adalah pegawai supermarket itu muncul dengan omelan.

Orang-orang membentuk kerumunan untuk melihat langsung Junmian yang menunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali, tak terkecuali dengan Zhang Yixing.

Yixing berusaha menajamkan matanya, berharap ia tak salah mengenali orang. Junmian, telah kembali ke Tiongkok?

"Yixing?" Yifan cukup terheran melihat sikap Yixing. Penasaran, matanya-pun terarah pada seseorang yang juga ditatap oleh Yixing.

Pria bertubuh tinggi terdiam.

Itu, bukannya Jin Junmian?!

Tubuh mungil pria yang sedang menundukkan kepala itu, sudah tentu Jin Junmian! Raut mukanya terlihat sangat menyesal, tetapi matanya, tetap memancarkan tatapan jahil khas Junmian. Bahkan di saat Yifan tak dapat melihat jelas wajah Junmian, ia tetap mengenali sorot mata itu. Yifan jelas ingat dengan tatapan yang membuatnya benci itu.

Setelah tujuh tahun, pria mungil itu akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Yixing, ayo pergi."

Yixing bukannya tak terkejut dengan sikap tenang Yifan, "Kau tak ingin menyapanya? Mungkin…"

"Dia bukanlah bagian dari hidupku lagi, setelah sekian lama." nada suara datar.

Yixing menatap Yifan dengan hati-hati, tetapi ia tetap tak menemukan arti dari nada datar itu. Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya selain menghela nafas, "Ayo."

Sekali lagi Yixing menatap Junmian, yang dengan tak terduga juga menatapnya. Junmian mematung, tetapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang, seraya menyapa Yixing dengan anggukkan kepala.

Yixing berbalik, "Yifan!"

"Hmm?"

"Dia…" Yixing tak menemukan kata yang tepat, dan kembali berbalik menatap Junmian. Sayangnya, Junmian keburu menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Ya, Yixing?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Yixing menggeleng. Ia berpikir, kenapa Junmian pergi begitu saja, padahal mereka saling menyapa dengan anggukan?

.

.

.

"Junmian, kenapa kau memilih Shanghai?" editor-in-chief dari majalah Treasure—tempat Junmian melamar sebagai fotografer, bertanya.

Junmian juga tak tahu jawabannya. Kenapa? Apa karena ia pernah berkuliah di Shanghai selama setahun lebih? Atau, karena Shanghai adalah tempat bertemu dengan Yifan? Atau, karena apa?

Yang Junmian tahu, Shanghai adalah kota pertama yang ia pikirkan ketika memutuskan kembali ke Tiongkok. Awalnya, Junmian memang berpikir, bahwa ia pasti akan dapat bertemu Yifan di kota ini, tetapi itu hanya pikiran bodohnya. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu, Junmian dapat melihat jelas, Yifan bukanlah miliknya lagi.

 _Yang penting, ia sudah bertemu dengan Yifan._

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku tak mungkin kembali ke Changsha." Junmian menjawab, akhirnya. Changsha, adalah kota dimana ia dilahirkan. Tetapi, apa pentingnya ia kembali ke sana, di saat ayahnya sudah menjadi mayat?

Baixian, sang editor-in-chief tersebut memandangnya janggal dalam waktu yang lama, sebelum memuji-muji Junmian yang dulunya bekerja mapan di salah satu majalah California.

"Itu hanya majalah kecil." Junmian merendah.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Junmian diterima sebagai fotografer di sana.

.

.

.

Junmian hampir saja kehilangan nyalinya berkunjung ke supermarket, takut-takut ia bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tapi ia mau tak mau harus kembali ke tempat itu—dapurnya perlu diisi dengan makanan, tentu saja.

"Tuan, bisakah anda ikut denganku sebentar?" seorang petugas keamanan menghampirinya.

Junmian mengkerutkan dahi, dan sudah berpikiran negatif tentang itu.

"Tuan, aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau kehilangan barang, beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Junmian baru saja kembali ke Tiongkok, dan baru sekali mengunjungi supermarket ini. Apakah, barangnya memang terjatuh saat ia berusaha kabur dari kedua pria itu? Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Junmian akhirnya mengikuti si petugas keamanan, menuju post. Dan setibanya di sana, petugas keamanan tersebut menyodorkan sebuah dompet hitam—Junmian dapat mengenalinya sebagai dompet mahal.

"Ah, ini bukan dompetku." Tanpa melihat isinya pun, Junmian tahu, dompet itu bukan miliknya. Lagipula dompetnya memang terkungkung aman di tas.

"Buka dulu dan lihat isinya." si petugas kemanan berkata dengan suara lebih kencang.

Junmian membukanya dengan takut-takut, dan benar saja, ia melihat foto dirinya di sana.

"Tuan, itu dirimu kan?" si petugas keamanan itu menunjuk. "Walau kau sekarang terlihat berbeda, tapi aku dapat mengenali jelas, itu adalah wajah Tuan."

Tentu saja foto itu berbeda dengan Junmian sekarang! Foto itu, seperti diambil saat Junmian masih berkuliah di Shanghai. Rambutnya masih cepak, dan senyumnya terlihat bodoh—oh mengapa Junmian baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Sebentar, bagaimana fotonya bisa berada di dompet ini?

"Ini benar-benar bukan dompetku." Junmian menyodorkan dompet itu kembali.

"Bukankah orang di foto itu adalah Tuan?"

"Ini memang aku. Tapi dompet ini, bukan milikku." jelasnya.

"Mungkin dompet ini adalah milik seseorang yang kau kenal, Tuan. Atau mungkin saja, pemilik dompet ini adalah penggemar rahasiamu."

"Tapi…."

"Ambil saja dompet ini, Tuan. Mungkin kau memang mengenal pemiliknya."

Tak bisa berkutik lagi, Junmian-pun memilih mengalah dan membawa dompet hitam mahal itu pulang.

.

.

.

Junmian baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, ketika ia teringat dengan dompet hitam mahal itu tiba-tiba. Dompet itu memiliki design klasik, simple, dan elegant. Namun anehnya, isinya tak banyak, hanya sekitar lima ratus reminbi saja.

Penasaran, Junmian akhirnya mengeluarkan fotonya dari dalam dompet itu dengan hati-hati. Terdapat bekas stempel dari universitas tempatnya belajar dulu. Junmian menduga, foto itu didapatkan dari dokumennya semasa berkuliah dulu. Ia kembali terkejut setelah membalik foto itu, dan mendapati tulisan di sana. Ia tentu tak dapat melupakan tulisan siapa itu.

Itu adalah tulisan pria tinggi yang sangat dicintainya—dengan tinta hitam yang memudar.

 _ **MY SUNSHINE**_

.

.

.

Hari itu mungkin adalah hari tersibuk Junmian dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Cara kerja orang Tiongkok, memang jauh berbeda dengan orang Amerika, yang cenderung cepat dan lugas. Untung saja Junmian sudah terbiasa bekerja keras di California sana.

"Junmian, aku mencarimu sedari tadi."

Junmian baru saja kembali dari ruang milik Baixian ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Ada apa, Shiyuan?"

Shiyuan adalah salah satu fotografer senior andalan Treasure.

"Istriku akan melahirkan. Bisakah kau menggantikanku memotret supermodel Tao nanti?"

Tao? Junmian memandang ragu, "Aku bisa saja. Tapi kudengar, Tao adalah orang yang temperamental. Ia mungkin akan marah besar jika tahu aku menggantikanmu memotretnya."

Shiyuan kembali berpikir," Cobalah dulu. Jika ia benar-benar mengamuk, hubungi aku."

Hingga dua jam kemudian Junmian bertatap muka dengan Tao yang elegant dan glamour.

Junmian mematung. Ia tidak familiar dengan muka selebritis Tiongkok, dan jelas tak pernah melihat foto Tao sebelumnya. Jadi…ia juga tak tahu Tao bermuka mirip dengan sahabatnya semasa berkuliah di Shanghai, dulu.

Sahabatnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki dari pesisir pantai yang polos dan ceroboh, sedangkan pria di hadapannya sekarang, adalah seorang dengan kaki jenjang, yang dari gerakan tangannya saja menandakan bahwa ia adalah perokok aktif yang handal.

Junmian tidak berani menebaknya, mungkin saja hanya mirip.

"Junmian, kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"….Zitao?"

Pria itu berdecak dengan sarkatis, "Jika bukan aku, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Junmian, kau mengenal Tao? Bagus sekali!" teman sekantor Junmian yang bernama Zhongdai bertanya dengan heboh.

"Saat kami masih berada di tahun pertama, Junmian tidur di bawah, sedangkan aku di atas. Kami teman satu kamar di asrama." kali ini Tao yang menjawabnya dengan malas. "Junmian, kaukah yang akan memotretku hari ini?"

Junmian mengangguk, masih dalam mode kagetnya.

"Ayo cepat dimulai sajalah." kata Tao dengan tidak sabaran.

Tao berubah banyak. Sembari memotret, Junmian juga memikirkan bahwa seseorang yang berada di balik lensanya, bukan lagi Zitao sahabatnya yang polos dan ceroboh. Lalu siapakah ia?

Setelah beberapa sesi, tiba-tiba saja Tao melambaikan tangannya, "Sampai di sini saja hari ini."

"Tapi Tao, masih ada…." managernya berbicara.

"Stop." kata Tao dengan suara lebih keras. "Junmian, ayo kita minum kopi bersama."

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kita lebih cocok meminum alkohol untuk pertemuan kembali ini, tapi sayangnya aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dan dokter melarangku mengisi perutku dengan alkohol. Aku hanya bisa minum teh, makanya aku memilih kafe ini." Tao berkata sesaat setelah waiter mengantarkan teh mint untuknya, dan vanilla latte untuk Junmian.

"Uh, kopi juga tak apa, dan kau seharusnya meminum susumu, Tao, ketimbang memilih teh mint itu" Junmian tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan, tetapi ia ingat betul Tao merupakan penggemar susu dan yoghurt. "Ah tapi kau adalah seorang model. Dietmu pasti tidak mengijinkanmu meminum susu yang berlemak banyak."

"Aku tidak pernah diet, Junmian." Tao tersenyum. "Faktanya aku adalah alcoholic."

"Zitao!" Junmian terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menarik tangan Tao dan mengelusnya dalam diam. Kenapa Zitao berubah sedrastis ini?

Zitao menarik tangannya malas, membuat Junmian terdiam. Semuanya menjadi sangat awkward.

"Zitao, kau berubah banyak."

"Ya. Kau masih ingat pria yang kusukai saat tahun pertama itu?" Zitao berbicara dengan suara dingin. "Aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia menerimaku, tetapi ia hanya mempermainkanku saja. Setelah itu, Zitao yang lama mati, tergantikan Tao yang sekarang."

Perkataan Zitao melukai hatinya., hingga lidah Junmian kelu dan tidak dapat berujar apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Zitao berkata lagi, "Kau tidak berubah banyak, masih saja Junmian yang seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimana kau akhirnya kembali ke Tiongkok dan melepaskan kehidupanmu di Amerika, huh?"

Zitao menyadarkan Junmian akan kesalahannya. Hari itu, ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan satu pesan-pun, dan bahkan tidak berkirim kabar pada Zitao selama tujuh tahun. Junmian yang pantas disalahkan, karena ia tak menghargai persahabatan mereka. " Aku pergi terburu-buru, dulu…"

"Kau seharusnya mengucapkan itu kepada Yifan, bukan padaku."

Wu Yifan? Bagaimana bisa Zitao menyebutkan namanya? Junmian masih ingat jelas kejadian supermarket, dimana ia bertemu Yifan dan Yixing yang berlaku layaknya sepasang kekasih. "Ia tak mungkin peduli padaku."

"Tak mungkin peduli? Apa menurutmu semua orang sepertimu yang kejam dan berhati baja?" suara Zitao meninggi. "Ia mencarimu kemanapun hingga nyaris gila, saat minggu pertama kau menghilang. Setelahnya, ia terus menungguimu di gerbang asrama. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan akhirnya?" mata Zitao menatap Junmian, tajam. "Beberapa orang suruhan ayahmu datang dan mengambil semua barang-barangmu yang tersisa. Mereka berkata pada kami, bahwa kau pindah ke Amerika, dan kemungkinan tidak akan kembali ke Tiongkok. Junmian, kau benar-benar kejam." Zitao terdiam sesaat. "Aku tak pernah melupakan bagaimana tatapan Yifan saat kejadian itu. Ia adalah pria pendiam yang tak pernah secara gamblang mengekspresikan dirinya. Tetapi hari itu, tatapannya hancur, seperti karang yang terkikis ombak."

Junmian mendengarnya, dan sedikit ragu. Benarkah itu kejadian yang sesungguhnya?

"Mungkin dia merasa menyesal."

"Jin Junmian, kau yang menyampakkannya dan pergi ke Amerika. Yang seharusnya merasa menyesal adalah kau."

"Zitao, kau tak mengerti."

"Aku tidak buta, Junmian."

Bibir mungil Junmian berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Bagaimana Zitao berpikiran ia yang menyampakkan Yifan? Itu tidak benar!

Sesungguhnya, Yifan lah yang pertama kali berkata…ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Junmian lagi. Ia juga berkata, lebih baik mereka tak saling mengenal dari awal, dan mengusir Junmian untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh.

Sungguh, Yifan lah yang mengusirnya!

Junmian berjalan sendirian, setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggalnya dengan Zitao. Bagaimanapun, ucapan ZItao masih terngiang di telinganya.\

" _Yifan hidup sebagai bujangan, hingga saat ini. Dan setauku, Wu Yixing adalah adiknya, bukan kekasihnya."_

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih?

Junmian membuka telapak tangannya, sehelai kartu nama bertuliskan _'Li Zhang Wu Law Firm'_ bergeletak di telapak tangannya.

" _Junmian, kau pasti membutuhkan ini."_

.

.

.

Awalnya Junmian tak ingin pergi kemari, tetapi langkah kakinya menghianati egonya sendiri. Tanpa sadar saja, ia sudah tiba di depan _'Li Zhang Wu Law Firm'_.

Resepsionis itu tersenyum penuh rasa menyesal, "Pengacara Wu sedang bertugas di luar. Apa Tuan sudah membuat janji dengan Pengacara Wu?"

Junmian tidak tahu, apakah ia merasa kecewa atau justru lega. "Tidak."

"Apa Tuan memiliki kepentingan dengan Pengacara Wu? Aku akan berusaha menghubunginya sekarang, atau…." wanita melirik jam dinding di belakangnya. "Tuan bisa menunggu Pengacara Wu di sini, sekitar satu jam."

"Ah, tidak tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan datang nanti kapan-kapan." Junmian sudah melangkah keluar, tapi ia membalikkan badannya lagi. "Ini, dompet milik Pengacara Wu. Tolong sampaikan padanya, terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Junmian, apa perbedaannya bekerja di Tiongkok, dan di Amerika?" Ini adalah empat puluh menit pegawai Treasure sebelum mereka pulang kantor, di saat Lishu membuka mulutnya.

Junmian mengedarkan pandangannya, dan meyakinkan diri bahwa Baixian tidak ada di ruangan itu. "Gaji di Amerika lebih besar tiga kali lipat dibandingkan gajiku di sini."

"Ah, sayang sekali." sahut Mingyue.

"Apa kau menerima diskriminasi di sana?" tanya Lishu, lagi.

"Sedikit."

"Eh, diskriminasi adalah hal yang wajar." Xiao Yang menimpali. "Orang-orang Hongkong juga memandang rendah orang-orang dari Tiongkok daratan! Apalagi Amerika, yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan kita." Xiao Yang memang baru saja pulang bertugas dari Hongkong, dan mengalami perlakuan tak mengenakkan di sana.

"Junmian….! Junmian…!" teriakan Zhongdai terdengar. Ia terlihat berlari terburu-buru mendekati meja Junmian dengan muka penuh peluh. "Junmian, ada seseorang yang mencarimu di bawah! Astaga, pria itu sangat tampan dan tinggi! Dan ia nampak seperti eksekutif muda yang kaya dan mapan! Junmian, kau baru saja kembali dari Amerika, tetapi dapat menarik perhatian pria tampan sepertinya?!"

Junmian sedikit mengernyit. Ia baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan bahkan belum sempat menemui teman-teman lamanya—kecuali Zitao. Dan, siapakah yang datang kemari mencarinya?

Ehm, itu bukan dia kan?!

Junmian berjalan tergesa, melewati lift, dan memilih menggunakan tangga.

Pria tinggi dan tampan itu berdiri tepat di depan meja resepsionis. Dilihat dari postur punggungnya-pun, Junmian dapat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Wu Yifan. Tubuh tinggi itu segera berbalik ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki si mungil, berbalik menatap si mungil dengan pandangan sedingin es, sungguh berbeda dengan pandangan-pandangan penuh cintanya terdahulu.

Pantas saja Zhongdai sampai berteriak sehisteris itu. Jas Armani berwarna biru gelap yang Yifan kenakan memang dapat menunjukkan status sosialnya. Dan, wajah penuh kepercayadiriannya, seperti tak lekang di telan waktu. Yifan memang sangat tampan, Junmian akui itu! Namun di sisi lain, Junmian makin mereka sakit hati dengan kejadian yang menimpa mereka, dulu.

Karenanya, Junmian terdiam sesaat.

Kebalikannya, Yifan malah tersenyum tenang, menganggukkan kepalanya, seraya menyapa, "Tuan Jin."

Tuan Jin?

Junmian sangat ingin membalas senyuman itu, tapi bibirnya tak dapat digerakkan, entah kenapa. "Wu…..Tuan Wu." tangannya mempersilahkan Yifan, "Silahkan duduk, Tuan Wu. Hmmm…. Mau minum apa?"

"Tak perlu, terima kasih." kata Yifan dengan matanya yang dingin. "Aku akan segera pergi setelah berbicara beberapa patah kata."

"Oh, kau kemari mencariku?" Junmian sama sekali tak bernyali untuk memandangan sepasang mata itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di sini?"

Yifan sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, "Zitao, aku adalah pengacaranya."

"Oh…"

Suara Yifan berubah menjadi sangat pedas, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tuan Jin datang ke kantor, dan berkata akan kembali kapan-kapan. Tapi sayangnya, Tuan Jin tak pernah kembali, jadi kuputuskan untuk menemui Tuan Jin di sini."

Junmian terkejut, dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana Tuan Wu bisa tahu?" Junmian bahkan tidak meninggalkan nama dan alamatnya, bagaimana pria itu tahu, Junmian yang mengembalikan dompetnya?

"Tuan Jin, kau gampang tertebak."

Mungkin, sebagai seorang pengacara, Yifan memang ahli dalam menganalisis kasus seperti ini, karenanya Junmian pada akhirnya berkata, "Ya, aku yang menemukan dompet itu, dan Tuan Wu harusnya tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari, karena dompet itu sendiri sudah kukembalikan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mata Yifan membara, "Selain dompet, apa adakah yang lain?"

Yang lain? Yang lain, apa? Junmian terheran, "Tidak ada."

"Bagus sekali." Ada sedikit rasa kecewa pada pandangan tersebut. Pria tinggi itu berjalan mendekati si mungil yang kini menundukkan kepala. "Tapi menurutku, ada." Ia mengeluarkan dompet hitam mahal itu, dan menyodorkannya kearah si mungil. "Di dalam dompet ini, tersimpan selembar foto. Tuan Jin, apa kau mengetahuinya?"

Tentu saja Junmian tahu! Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak memiliki nyali untuk menghadai Wu Yifan. "Benarkah? Aku tak mengetahuinya." Kepalanya makin menunduk dalam.

"Oh?" Yifan mengernyit. "Di dalam dompet ini, tidak ada apapun selain uang dan foto tersebut. Bagaimana Tuan Jin tahu kalau dompet ini milikku?"

Junmian tidak dapat menjawabnya.

"Tuan Jin, bisakah kau mengembalikan foto itu sekarang?"

Hei, apa maksudnya? Di satu sisi, Yifan memberlakukannya sebagai orang asing. Tapi di sisi lain, pria tinggi itu justru meminta fotonya?!

"Orang di foto tersebut adala aku, jadi kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya padamu?"

"Tuan Jin, aku sarankan untuk tidak mendebatkan perkara kepemilikan barang, denganku."

Junmian benar-benar tidak mengenali Yifan yang seperti ini, dan ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Foto itu tidak ada di sini sekarang."

"Berikan padaku besok."

"Besok, aku ada…"

"Tuan Jin!" bentak Yifan. "Aku percaya, tidak ada seorangpun dari kita yang ingin berhubungan satu sama lain. Jadi, akhiri ini secepatnya."

Mengakhiri secepatnya? Junmian kembali terdiam sesaat, "Untuk apa Tuan Wu menginginkan foto itu?"

"Siapa tahu." muka Yifan menggelap. "Dengan foto itu, aku dapat mengingatkan diriku sendiri akan masa laluku yang bodoh."

Bodoh. Dasar Junmian bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan dari Wu Yifan? Kau berharap Yifan masih mencintaimu, dan karena itu ia bersikeras untuk menyimpan fotomu?!

"Aku akan datang lagi besok. Dan kalau memang Tuan Jin tidak ada di tempat, Tuan Jin bisa menitipkannya di meja resepsionis." dengan itu, Yifan melangkah menjauh.

"Tunggu." cicitan Junmian menghentikan langkah Yifan. "Aku akan mengirimnya ke kantormu, besok."

"Bagus." Yifan menoleh dengan pandangan datar. "Terima kasih atas sikap kooperatifnya. Sampai jumpa.

TBC

.

Jin Junmian—Kim Junmyeon

Baixian—Baekhyun

Shiyuan—Shiwon

Zhongdai—Jongdae

Reminbi—RMB—mata uang Tiongkok—orang Indonesia mengenalnya sebagai Yuan

Dan mereka semua orang China ya bukan orang Korea xDDDDDDDDD

Semua EXO-L pasti mengenali judul ini dari film Tao.

Tapi bagiku, yang terlebih dulu membaca novelnya, mengenali ini sebagai karya masterpiece milik Guman jiejie yang ia selesaikan dalam waktu yang lama.

Novel ini adalah novel keduanya, setelah Wei Wei Yi Xiao Hen Qing Cheng—One Smile is Very Alluring, dan sebelum Shan Shan Lai Qi—Shan Shan Comes to Eat, juga Blazzing Sunlight (jujur aku belum selesai membaca karya terakhirnya, karena di China sendiri, bukunya belum selesai).

Dan dari semua novel Guman, aku paling memfavoritkan ini

Dari novel, aku berlanjut ke drama dan filmnya, tapi jujur saja, aku lebih menjagokan dramanya. Mungkin karena Guman terlibat langsung dalam penulisan skenarionya (atau mungkin karena Zhong Hanliang yang memainkan karakter He Yichen di dalamnya?). Tetapi bukan berarti filmnya tidak bagus juga—karena Yangmi sendiri adalah aktris China favoriteku (Sayangnya pemeran He Yichen dan He Yimei dalam versi filmnya adalah sepasang suami-istri di kehidupan nyata, and vice versa, chemistry di antara mereka lebih kuat ketimbang He Yichen dan Zhao Mosheng).

Intinya, setelah mengikuti novel, drama, dan filmnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi Krisho ver.

Dan ketimbang Shan Shan Lai Qi, novel ini lebih mudah untuk digubah.

Ada dua belas part dan tiga part epilogue, berdoa saja aku tidak akan mempetieskannya seperti fanfic2ku yg lain xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Last, REVIEWS ARE LOVE /cipokmembabibuta/


	2. Chapter 2

Benar-benar masa lalu yang bodoh, hmm?

Junmian berdiri di depan cermin yang terdapat di kamarnya, dan memandang lekat-lekat pria di depannya itu.

Jika saja rambut burgundy berponinya berubh menjadi rambut hitam cepak. Jika saja kulit sawo matangnya, memutih. Jika saja senyumnya dapat merekah tanpa banyak pikiran...Dan yang paling penting, jika sepasang mata itu dapat menghilangkan tatapan menderitanya selama tujuh tahun belakangan, berganti menjadi tatapan innocent, sudah pasti ia dapat berubah menjadi seorang Jin Junmian yang baru saja diterima di Universitas Chunghua dan bertemu dengan Wu Yifan!

"Wu Yifan…Wu Yifan…"

Junmian tak pernah sekalipun mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan seorang Wu Yifan.

Yifan, seseorang yang benar-benar susah untuk diburu, bahkan hanya untuk disentuh!

Pada waktu itu, Junmian hanya menguntit Yifan terus menerus, tanpa merasa lelah ataupun malu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Yifan tak tahan lagi, dan mendatangi Junmian dengan muka stoicnya, "Jin Junmian, jelaskan mengapa kau terus menguntitku!"

Jika itu terjadi sekarang, Junmian yakin, ia pasti merasa malu sekali, hingga tak sanggup untuk menegakkan kepalanya. Tapi apapun itu, toh Junmian muda tak semudah itu kehilangan muka. Dengan santainya, ia malah menjawab, 'Aiya Yifan! Orang tua berkata, si bodoh sudah sepatutnya mengekor si pintar agar otaknya menjadi cemerlang! Dan kurasa, semua orang di Universitas Chunghua sudah mengakui kejeniusan Wu Yifan. Aku, si bodoh Jin Junmian, akan selalu menjadi buntut si jenius Yifan, agar otak pintarmu menular kepadaku."

Teringat jelas di benak Junmian, bagaimana muka Yifan yang kesal dan tidak dapat berkata-kata saat itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Yifan berujar, "Jangan mengejarku lagi, karena itu hanya akan menjadi kesia-siaan belaka. Aku toh tidak berminat untuk mencari kekasih sebelum lulus kuliah."

"Tak masalah! Aku bisa menunggumu dari sekarang. Aku akan mengantri di barisan terdepan, dan menantimu lulus dari universitas. Barisan terdepan akan menjadi prioritas, kan?"

Mengaku kalah dengan si mungil yang keras kepala itu, Yifan-pun cepat-cepat berlalu dan berteriak, "Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang"

Ingatan Junmian kemudian beberapa minggu setelah kejadian di atas. Saat itu, Junmian kelabakan menanggapi rumor yang beredar di universitasnya. "Si jenius Wu Yifan mengencani si bodoh dari Fakultas Sains, Jin Junmian." begitu yang ia dengar.

Junmian bersumpah, ia tak tahu asal muasal gosip murahan itu! Dan mengingat sikap Yifan yang menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan gamblang, nyali Junmian jadi menciut. Lekas-lekas si mungil itu menemui Yifan di perpustakaan.

"Yifan, aku bersumpah, aku tak tahu menahu tentang tersebarnya rumor itu! Kau harus percaya padaku." katanya dengan suara memohon.

"Aku tahu." Yifan menegakkan lehernya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kitab hukum perniagaan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Yifan menjawab dengan muka tenang, "Karena aku sendiri yang membuat rumor itu."

Akhirnya, gantian Junmian yang terbungkam.

Sedangkan Yifan, masih dengan muka tenangnya menjelaskan, "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini selama berminggu-minggu. Jika tiga tahun kemudian kau ditakdirkan menjadi milikku, aku harus berlatih untuk memilikimu sedari sekarang."

Oh! Betapa Junmian ingin memutar sang waktu.

Bibir pria di balik cermin itu melengkung ke atas, tetapi tak berselang lama, karena Junmian melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah balkon kamarnya. Hari esok, semoga berjalan dengan lebih baik.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terkungkung di ufuk barat. Sedang sinar temaramnya masih bertahan di langit sore.

Wu Yifan berdiri di depan jendela besar yang kebetulan berada di seberang mejanya. Dirinya sendiri terkejut, karena setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, barulah hari ini ia memiliki rasa kagum berlebihan terhadap sinar matahari.

Mungkin, karena si mungil telah kembali.

Luhan, asistennya membuka pintu, dan segera disuguhkan pemandangan punggung lebar Pengacara Wu yang berdiri menatap cahaya. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebatang rokok yang telah tandas setengah.

Yifan berbalik setelah mendengar suara decitan pintu, "Ada apa?"

"Oh" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, dan dengan cepat menjawab, "Pengacara Wu, rombongan dari Hongyan Corp baru saja tiba."

"Suruh mereka masuk ke ruanganku." Yifan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran pribadinya dan fokus bekerja dengan setengah hati. Ia melirik jam dinding di sampingnya-pukul lima petang, tetapi si mungil tak kunjung datang.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yifan untuk mengusir Hongyan Corp dari kantornya, karena mereka memang hanya meminta tanda tangan pengacara muda itu.

Lelah, itu yang Yifan rasakan. Lelaki tinggi itu bersandar di kursi kerjanya, seraya memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya, dan Yifan mau tak mau membuka matanya, "Lao Li.."

Setelah lulus dari universitas, Yifan memang menolak tawaran program magister dari dosennya, dan lebih memilih langsung bekerja di 'Li Zhang Law Firm' yang kini sudah diperbarui namanya menjadi 'Li Zhang Wu Law Firm'. Li Chen-atau Lao Li, dan juga Zhang Han juga merupakan lulusan Universitas Chunghua. Zhanghan merupakan senior Yifan, sekaligus teman sekamarnya selama tiga tahun di asrama universitas Sedangkan Lao Li, adalah seniornya yang lulus bertahun-tahun lalu, sebelum Yifan menyelesaikan studinya.

Pria tinggi berotot yang lebih mirip bodyguard ketimbang seorang pengacara itu menduduki kursi di depan meja Yifan, dan bertanya, "Yifan, apa rencanamu untuk nanti malam?"

"Lembur "

"Aiya, kau gila, eh?" Lao Li berteriak. "Yifan, ini malam minggu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?!" Lao Li mengulangi perkataan Yifan disertai dengan gelengan kepala. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengira kau akan menjawab seperti itu, Pengacara Wu-yang-tampan-dingin-dan-gila-kerja."

"Lao Li, aku tak tahu kau begitu memperhatikanku." cibir Yifan.

"No lahhh." Lao Li menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke udara. "Aku hanya mengulangi perkataan dari para penggemarmu di luar sana." Lao Li menyandarkan punggungnya. "Yifan, sudah lama aku penasaran dengan hal ini. Apa kau mengidap suatu penyakit kejiwaan? Aku tahu kau adalah seorang gay, tapi tak sekalipun aku melihatmu menggandeng seorang pria."

"Masalah kecil seperti ini, kenapa mesti kau tanyakan, Lao Li?" Yifan balik bertanya. Tak lama berselang, masuklah Luhan dengan dua cangkir kopi ke ruangan itu. "Luhan, apa seseorang bermarga Jin datang mencariku hari ini?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak, Pengacara Wu."

Yifan berusaha menutupi raut kecewanya, "Luhan, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Aku juga tak memiliki kerjaan yang penting malam ini."

Luhan menggeleng juga tersenyum, "Aku sedang tidak diburu waktu, Pengacara Wu. Aku bisa menemanimu lembur malam ini."

"Tak perlu, Luhan. Terima kasih."

Luhan segera paham dan berlalu dengan raut kecewa.

"Pretty boy Luhan itu sepertinya tertarik padamu." Lao Li tertawa. "Romansa di tempat kerja, tidak buruk juga."

"Dia pemuda yang baik, dan jangan kau gosipkan seperti itu." Yifan memperingatkan Lao Li.

Dasar pria berhati batu!

Lao Li menggeleng dengan gemas. Perilaku Yifan terhadap pria-pria yang mendekatinya memang selalu dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Bertahun-tahun belakangan, tak terhitung jumlah pria yang dipatahkan hatinya oleh seseorang bernama Wu Yifan.

Tapi, bagi seorang Lao Li yang sudah beristripun, Yifan memanglah pemuda yang gampang untuk dipuja. Otak jeniusnya sudah terkenal semenjak ia bersekolah di Universitas Chunghua. Kemampuannya sebagai pengacara juga tak diragukan lagi. Wajah tampannya, seolah menjadi poin pamungkas. Secara keseluruhan, Yifan memang benar-benar seorang pemuda superior.

"Yifan, sebenarnya pria seperti apa yang kau sukai? Banyak pria-pria tampan, berbakat, dan juga kaya yang mendekatimu, tapi tak satupun yang berbalas. Yangyang, produser acara kriminal yang pernah mengundangmu, misalnya. Ah, lalu ada juga Pengacara Wang dari Law Firm seberang! Aku tadi bertemu dengannya di pengadilan, dan dengan terang-terangan ia memintaku untuk menjadi mak comblang kalian."

Semakin banyak yang dibicarakan Lao Li, semakin Yifan menulikan indera pendengarannya.

"Aku tahu! Pasti Yixing! Iya kan?"

Yixing acap kali datang ke kantor Yifan, dan Lao Li tentu saja familiar dengan pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

"Dia adikku." Yifan menanggapi dengan cepat.

"Aiya, kalian bahkan tidak bersaudara kandung."

"Itu tidak merubah apapun, Lao Li."

Meski Yifan menjawab dengan tenang, tetapi Lao Li dapat mendengar kejengkelan hati pengacara muda itu dengan jelas. Karenanya, Lao Li akhirnya mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Pengacara Wu." Luhan sekali lagi, memasuki ruangan atasannya itu dengan menenteng selembar amplop yang isinya segera tertebak oleh Yifan. "Seorang pemuda mengantarkan ini, baru saja."

"Mana pemuda itu?"

"Ia segera pergi setelah menyerahkan amplop ini, Pengacara Wu."

"Pergi?" Yifan nampak kecewa. "Berapa lama sudah ia pergi?"

"Kurang dari dua menit yang lalu."

Yifan tak dapat berpikir lebih banyak. Ia hanya meraih kunci mobil dan jasnya sebelum berlari tunggang langgang keluar.

Lao Li yang terkejut juga mengekori Yifan dengan cepat. "Yifan, kau mau kemana?" Sayang, sepertinya Yifan tak mendengar. Sebaliknya, Lao Li malah berpapasan dengan Zhang Han yang baru kembali dari pengadilan. "Lihatlah, Yifan berlaku aneh hari ini."

Zhang Han menatap ke arah perginya Yifan. "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa."

"Kau tahu? Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Aku bertemu seseorang di luar, dan kupikir aku salah mengenalinya. Aku tak mengira itu dirinya."

"Siapa? Dia Siapa?! Jangan membuatku penasaran, duh!"

"Menurutmu, Yifan adalah orang seperti apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Zhang Han malah balik bertanya.

"Tenang, rasional, dan obyektif."

"Dalam kasus ini, dia adalah orang yang bisa merubah Wu Yifan menjadi tidak tenang, irasional, dan subyektif."

"Lelaki?"

"Ya." Zhang Han tersenyum. "Dia mantan kekasih Yifan, lebih tepatnya." Meski Zhang Han lebih tua satu tahun dibanding Yifan, tapi mereka adalah rekan sekamar di asrama universitas. Sudah tentu, Zhang Han mengetahui seluk beluk Jin Junmian dengan jelas.

"Kekasih?" Lao Li berteriak dengan ekspresi kaget. "Yifan memiliki kekasih sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Tapi mereka putus karena Junmian melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Amerika."

"Maksudmu..." Mata Lao Li membola. "Yifan dicampakkan?!"

"Seperti itulah. Lebih-lebih, Junmian pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada Yifan. Kejadian ini sebenarnya cukup terkenal di kampus pada masa itu. Yifan sempat mengalami depresi ringan setelahnya, dan mulai bersahabat dengan rokok, juga alkohol."

"Itu…mustahil kan?"

.

.

.

Ini adalah jam sibuk dimana setiap orang berdesakan untuk pulang kerja. Sebaliknya, Junmian yang tidak memiliki urusan apapun di apartementnya, malah berjalan santai di tengah-tengah lautan manusia.

Hingga beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia tak memiiki pilihan selain mengakui bahwa ia berubah banyak. Sebelumnya, ia sangat sangat tidak mungkin menghindari pria tinggi itu. Kini, hanya untuk sekedar bertatap muka saja, ia tak memiliki cukup keberanian.

Yifan pernah berkata, Junmian adalah cahaya mentarinya, cahaya mentari yang ia ingin hindari namun gagal. Tapi sekarang, bahkan cahaya di hati Junmian lenyap tak berbekas, lalu bagaimana ia tetap dapat menyinari orang yang dicintainya?

Sebuah BMW putih mendecit, berhenti tepat di depan Junmian, namun si mungil itu sama sekali tidak menegakkan kepalanya, hanya berusaha menghindari mobil tersebut. Lalu si mungil mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Masuk!"

Si mungil menatap pria itu dengan penuh keterkejutan. Pria itu, adalah dia!

Yifan memandang raut murung si mungil, dan kembali berkata, "Mobilku tak bisa berhenti lama-lama di sini. Cepatlah masuk!"

Dengan patuh si mungil memasuki BMW putih itu, dan segera bergabung dengan Yifan dalam riuhnya lalu lintas di jalan utama Shanghai.

"Chinese food atau Western Food?" Yifan bertanya pada Junmian, di saat si mungil itu sibuk memperhatikan jalanan di depan mereka.

"Chinese food." Junmian menjawabnya dengan cepat, sebelum ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Chinese food atau Western food? Apa Yifan mengajaknya makan malam, uh?

Yifan memandang Junmian dengan dingin. "Memangnya kau masih ingat caranya memegang sumpit, oh?"

Junmian berpura-pura tidak mendengar cibiran Yifan, malah bertanya, "Kau mau menraktirku makan?"

"Kau sudah mengembalikan dompetku, dan aku harus berterima kasih dengan pantas untuk tindakanmu itu."

"Sebenarnya, kau tak perlu bersikap baik seperti ini " Junmian berucap, setelah merasa sedikit kecewa akan alasan Yifan. Setelahnya, tak seorangpun di antara mereka yang membuka mulut di mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Junmian akhirnya melewatkan makan malam mereka di restoran terkenal bernama Qinji. Meski makanannya enak, dan pemandangan tepi danau yang ditawarkan begitu indah, namun tak sekalipun Junmian dapat mengangkat moodnya yang memburuk semenjak kemarin malam.

Suara ringtone telepon Yifan memecahkan segalanya, dan pria itu dengan segera mengangkatnya, "Halo…ya…aku di Qinji sekarang…hmm, tidak. Ada Junmian di depanku…aku bertemu dengan tak sengaja…okay lah."

Tiba-tiba saja, Yifan menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Junmian. "Yixing ingin berbicara denganmu."

Junmian menerimanya dengan setengah hati.

"Halo, Junmian!" suara gentle itu keluar dari seberang sana.

"Yixing, lama tak jumpa."

"Hmm, lama tak jumpa."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Yixing menyambung, "Junmian, apa kabarmu beberapa tahun terakhir ini?"

"Tidak buruk, hingga ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan aku kembali ke Tiongkok." Junmian mencoba bersikap biasa, dan tidak menyadari tatapan lekat-lekat yang dikirimkan Yifan kepadanya.

"Oh." Yixing kembali terdiam. "Junmian, bisakah aku meminta nomer ponselmu? Mungkin kita bisa bercengkrama berdua, kapan-kapan."

"Ya." Junmian menyebutkan deretan angka yang menjadi nomor ponselnya.

"Okay. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, nanti. Bye, Junmian."

Setelah mengakhiri teleponnya, si mungil-pun bergegas menyodorkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya, namun si pemilik ponsel itu malah tak mau menerimanya.

"Simpan juga nomormu di sana."

Junmian memandang bodoh ke arah Yifan, sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala seraya memasukkan nomernya di ponsel berwarna silver itu.

"Yifan…"

"Kau lupa dengan aksara China untuk namamu sendiri?" belum juga Junmian berkata, Yifan terlebih dahulu menebaknya.

Junmian menunduk lebih dalam.

"Berikan ponselnya kepadaku."

Junmian menyodorkan kembali ponsel itu yang segera diterima oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti cara kerja ponselmu." gumam Junmian, beralasan.

.

.

.

"Kencan buta?" Junmian berteriak, sampai-sampai Zhongdai harus membekap mulut kecilnya.

"Aiyaaaa, tak perlu berteriak, Junmian le."

Junmian berontak dan melepaskan tangan Zhongdai dari mulutnya. "Tapi, untuk apa kau pergi ke kencan buta?" katanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Bukan aku, tapi kita."

Mata Junmian melebar dan seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Junmian, kita berdua adalah kedua pria tertua di sini, dan kita sama sekali tidak memiliki pasangan. Hal itu tentu saja memalukan!"

"Aku tak mau ikut." Junmian menggeleng.

"Junmiannnn!" rengek Zhongdai. "Ayolah ayolaaaahhhhh. Kau masa tak mau membantu temanmu ini?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membangun hubungan seperti itu, Zhongdai."

"Kau tak perlu berkenalan dengan lelaki itu bila itu maumu, aku hanya butuh kau menemaniku. Please please pleaseeeeeee."

Junmian memejamkan matanya, agar tak terkecoh dengan rayuan Zhongdai. Dan sialnya, rayuan itu semakin mengeras dan membuat kuping Junmian sakit. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

Benar saja, sepulang dari kantor Treasure, Junmian langsung diseret oleh Zhongdai menuju suatu kafe.

"Junmian, tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencari kedua orang teman kencan kita di dalam."

Zhongdai sudah menceritakan siapa yang akan menjadi teman kencan mereka malam itu, saat keduanya masih berada di bus. Junmian tak terlalu ambil pusing, tapi yang ia tangkap adalah, teman kencan mereka, dokter bedah. Profesi yang sanggup membuat Zhongdai bertekuk lutut.

Errrr, tapi tidak untuk Junmian.

Seorang pengacara, jauh lebih memikat ketimbang dokter bedah.

Eh? Pengacara?

Jin Junmian, jangan menghayal lagi!

Di saat Junmian melayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru untuk melupakan si pengacara, sialnya…

"Yifan?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Yifan menenteng tas kerjanya, dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Junmyeon berdiri. Pengacara bermarga Wu itu nampak menunggui seseorang, juga.

Gumaman Junmian sebenarnya terdengar oleh Yifan, tetapi lelaki itu akhirnya memilih diam.

Tak tahan lagi, Junmian akhirnya menghampiri Yifan. "Yifan, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Menunggu seseorang."

"Oh, kau juga akan makan malam di sini? Aku…"

Belum selesai Junmian berucap, seorang wanita bertubuh ramping menghampiri mereka.

"Yifan."

Yifan menolehkan pandangannya ke wanita itu, membuat hati Junmian karam dimakan ombak.

"Oh kau sudah datang."

"Junmian! Ayo masuk!" dan di saat yang sama, Zhongdai datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dan langsung menggandeng tangan Junmian. "Teman kencan kita sudah menunggu di dalam."

Teman kencan? Yifan, tak salah dengar kan?!

"Yifan, aku duluan."

Tangan Yifan mengepal tatkala si mungil meninggalkannya bersama klien wanitanya itu.

Teman kencan…Jin Junmian, kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Wu Yifan, hmm?

.

.

.

Meski Junmian sedari awal tidak berniat mencari teman kencan, tetapi ia juga tak bisa menolak kebaikan Dokter Zheng, teman kencan yang dicarikan oleh Zhongdai.

"Dokter Zheng, terima kasih telah mengantarkanku pulang." gumam Junmian yang sebenarnya lega.

"Oh." Dokter Zheng menghembuskan nafas berat. "Selamat malam, Junmian. Senang telah berkenalan denganmu, hari ini."

"Aku juga. Selamat malam" Junmian tersenyum dan segera keluar dari mobil mewah milik Dokter Zheng yang merupakan dokter spesialis bedah itu. Setelahnya, mobil tersebut melaju, meninggalkan Junmian sendiri.

Listrik di area koridor sedang rusak, dan membuat penerangan di sana menjadi gelap. Junmian sudah akan berjalan naik ketika bayangan tinggi muncul. Ia terlalu terkejut, hingga menjatuhkan kunci apartemennya.

"Kau…."

Sebelum Junmian menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah ditarik ke pelukan erat bayangan tinggi itu. Bibir mereka saling menempel, bahkan bayangan tinggi hitam itu melumat bibir Junmian dengan kasar.

Ciuman kasar itu akhirnya melebar ke bagian leher Junmian yang terbuka. Kemeja si mungil sedikit terkoyak karena ditarik paksa.

Junmian meresa sedikit takut karenanya., tetapi ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berontak. Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia tersadar, akibat aroma alkohol yang menusuk tajam di hidungnya. Eh? Alkohol? Orang itu mabuk!

"Yifan!"

Bayangan hitam itu menghentikan segala kegiatannya, dan menekan kepalanya, jauh ke dalam tengkuk si mungil. Nafasnya memberat, dan cepat-cepat ia menarik ribuan oksigen dari sana.

"Aku kalah.."

Apa maksudnya?

"Bahkan setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, aku tetap kalah denganmu."

Mengapa perkataannya terasa sangat pahit?

"Yifan, apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu? Apa kau mabuk?" Junmian bertanya sembari menunduk.

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, kemudian Yifan tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya yang dingin memandang tajam kearah Junmian, di dalam kegelapan. Suaranya dengan amat mengejutkan terdengar normal, tanpa embel-embel seperti orang mabuk. "Aku tak mabuk. Aku hanya gila."

TBC

Ada yg kangen ff ini?

xD

maaf lupa ngelanjutin xDDDDDDDD

Oh menanggapi pertanyaan pembaca, ini adalah fanfic remake, dengan sedikit touching dariku ~

Ini murni karna dari Guman jiejie, dan aku hanya menerjemahkannya, kemudian mengganti namanya/?

Dah ah, aku ngilang lagi yawwwwww 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum memulai berkisah, aku cuma mau bilang Ga semua yg manis di awal, akan manis pula di akhir ~

Tolong jangan bunuh aku setelah kalian ngebaca part ini xDDDDDDDDDD

.

"Junmian, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?"

Siang itu, harusnya Junmian dapat menikmati hari liburnya, namun si berisik Zhongdai tiba-tiba saja menampakkan batang hidungnya di apartement Junmian, membuat hidup si mungil terganggu.

"Yang kanan." Junmian menjawab seadanya.

"Aiya, Junmiannnnn." sahut Zhongdai dengan muka sebal. "Tapi warna kuning terlihat buruk dengan kulitku"

Junmian menggeram dalam hati. Untuk apa Zhongdai bertanya padanya bila pria cerewet itu sudah mengetahui jawabannya dengan jelas?!

"Zhongdai, sebenarnya untuk apa jauh-jauh ke apartementku?" Junmian mengusak rambut burgundynya hingga berantakan. "Jangan bilang kau akan menyeretku ke kencan buta lagi!" mata si mungil menyorot tajam.

Zhongdai meringis, mukanya seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri. "Xiumin menyuruhku membawamu, karena dokter Zheng terlihat tertarik padamu."

Junmian melipat tangannya bersindekap di depan dada. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan seperti itu."

"Ayolah Junmiannnnn, bantu aku kali ini."

Junmian menggeleng dan dengan keukeuh tidak mendengar segala rengekan Zhongdai yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"Baik, aku mengerti." bahu Zhongdai menurun, menunjuk kekecewaan yang amat besar.

"Maafkan aku, Zhongdai."

"Tidak tidak. Aku memang tak seharusnya memaksamu."

Zhongdai undur diri dua jam setelahnya, untuk berkencan dengan Xiumin, dokter bedah teman dari Dokter Zheng. Junmian setidaknya menghela nafas lega setelah melepas Zhongdai pergi di gerbang apartementnya.

Hingga suara berat itu terdengar.

"Junmian."

Koridor itu masih saja tidak penuhi dengan penerangan, sehingga Junmian berulang kali mengedipkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Pria tinggi yang sedang berdiri di sana…apakah Wu Yifan?

"Yifan?" Junmian melangkah ragu, dan baru yakin dengan identitas pria itu ketika jarak mereka menipis.

"Mau menemaniku berjalan sebentar?" tanya Yifan yang kali ini melepaskan jasnya, berganti dengan training abu-abu dengan kaos putih bercorak yang terlihat bagus sekali di badan tingginya.

Junmian sedikit terkesima, hingga ia baru mengangguk setelah Yifan memanggil namanya lagi. Si mungil itu mengikuti langkah besar Yifan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Yifan, kita mau kemana?"

Yifan tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menunjuk plang bertuliskan 'Halte Bus'

Eh? Halte? Mata Junmian membulat sempurna.

"Junmian, apa kau punya uang koin?"

Junmian segera merogoh kantongnya, dan bersyuku karena telah menemukan kumpulan kericikan di sana. "Yaa."

Yifan menjulurkan tangannyaa, "Bisa aku memintanya?" yang segera dibalas dengan beberapa biji koin oleh Junmian.

Busnya datang beberapa saat kemudian. Yifan menarik tangan Junmian, dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Pria tinggi itu mempersilahkan si mungil untuk naik terlebih dahulu. Saat itu, kondisi bus sangat penuh, dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Yifan menjaga di mungil itu.

Hati Junmian menghangat, sehangat tangan Yifan yang terus saja menggenggamnya. Tanpa sadar, senyuman terpatri di bibirnya.

Hanya Yifan yang mengetahui kemana sebenarnya mereka akan berlabuh. Karena itu, ia segera menarik tangan Junmian dengan sangat lembut, tentu saja, untuk menuruni bus. Junmian memandang sekitarannya dengan bingung, setelah mereka turun dari bus. Dan lagi-lagi, Junmian hanya mengikuti langkah Yifan dengan patuh, masih dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan erat.

"Yifan, ini dimana?"

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang Junmian dengan penuh tanya, "Kau tak menyadari, kita berada dimana sekarang?"

Junmian hanya terdiam, dengan wajah penuh pikiran, namun ia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun di otaknya.

"Lupakan." kata Yifan, kembali dengan mode dinginnya. Langkahnya kembali membesar, membuat Junmian mengikutinya dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh.

Hinga mereka tiba di gapura Universita Chunghua, barulah Junmian melebarkan senyumannya.

"Chunghua!"

Jadi, mereka sedang berada di jalan Laobei! Tempat mereka seringkali melewatkan kencannya di akhir minggu, dulu.

Ah, masa lalu lagi. Berhenti memikirkan masa lalumu, Jin Junmian!

Junmian mengerjap, pantas saja ia tidak mengenali jalan Laobei, rupanya jajanan dan pedagang kaki lima yang biasa berjejer di sana, saat mereka masih di Universitas, sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Kecuali…..

"Kedai itu!" Junmian berlari, dan tak sadar ikut menyeret Yifan dengan tangan mungilnya yang masih bertautan. "Yifan, apakah pemiliknya masih bibi Yuan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yifan ketika mereka sama-sama melangkahkan kaki ke toko swalayan kecil itu. "Pemiliknya sudah berganti, bahkan sebelum aku lulus dari Universitas."

"Oh.." gumam Junmian.

Si mungil itu memutuskan untuk membeli roti isi kacang merah, dan sekaleng susu kedelai. Sedangkan Yifan, mengambil sekaleng beer yang membuat kening Junmian mengernyit. Mereka segera meninggalkan toko tersebut setelah Yifan membayar.

"Yifan….." panggil Junmian setelah mereka terduduk manis di lapangan Universitas Chunghua. Meski hari sudah malam, namun lapangan itu masih saja ramai akan mahasiswa dan dosen yang berolahraga.

"Hmm?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai beer?"

"Sejak beberapa tahun terakhir."

Junmian tidak banyak bertanya lagi, karena itu hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Yifan, aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Junmian menunjuk lintasan atletik yang ada tak jauh dari matanya. "Di situ, tersimpan memori menyebalkan."

.

.

.

 _Menjadi kekasih dari Wu Yifan, bukan hanya membuat Junmian semakin rajin belajar. Well, salahkan saja Yifan yang tak lupa untuk berolahraga setiap tiga hari sekali di lapangan atletik Universitas Chunghua._

" _Jin Junmian, cepatlah sedikit!"_

 _Junmian dengan nafas terpatah-patah mendekati kekasihnya yang terus mendecak._

" _Wu Yifan, kau tau sendiri aku benci berlari." Ia mengatur nafasnya. "Berapa rekorku kali ini?"_

 _Pundak Yifan mengendik. "Empat menit sepuluh detik." Mata tajam itu menggoda si mungil. "Kalau larimu selamban itu, bagaimana bias kau mengerjarku, oh?"_

 _Junmian tersenyum bodoh dengan balasannya. "Aku tak perlu mengejarmu, karena kau lah yang akan mendekatkan dirimu padamu!"_

.

.

.

Yifan tersenyum, berusaha tidak melepaskan tawanya di sana.

 _Yifan, akhirnya kau membagi senyummu padaku._

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa larimu seburuk dulu, Jin Junmian."

Junmian merengut. Ugh! "Lariku tak pernah membaik, Yifan."

Mereka kemudian terdiam. Yifan menyesapkan beernya sesekali, dengan Junmian yang menghabiskan roti kacang merahnya.

"Yifan, bukankah itu Professor Zhou dari fakultasmu?" tanya Junmian tiba-tiba, dengan menunjuk seorang pria separuh baya yang masih berbadaan bagus. Kentara sekali bahwa pria itu rajin berolahraga di sini.

"Oh?" Yifan menoleh. "Ya, itu Professor Zhou, kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan menyapa beliau."

Junmian mengangguk, diikuti dengan langkah Yifan yang menjauhinya.

.

.

.

 _Yifan bukanlah mahasiswa yang memilik banyak waktu luang, karena ia sendiri menghidupi diri dengan cara bekerja paruh waktu. Oleh karena itu, ia seringkali memasukkan Junmian ke dalam kelasnya, agar waktu berkencan mereka tak berkurang sedikitpun._

 _Siang itu, walau suasana hatinya memburuk sehabis berdebat dengan si mungil, Yifan tetap saja menyuruh si mungil masuk ke dalam kelasnya, kelas yang diajar oleh Professor Zhou._

 _Junmian dengan raut muka sebal, duduk di samping Yifan yang sibuk mencatat. Ia sendiri juga mencoret-coret buku notesnya, guna menghilangkan kebosanan._

" _Jadi menurut kalian, apa yang seharusnya diberikan kepada tersangka A, B, dan C?"" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Professor Zhou._

 _Tak seorangpun di kelas itu menjawab, bahkan Yifan si jenius._

" _Kau yang berada di sana." Professor Zhou menunjuk kearah Junmian. "Hei, mahasiswa berbaju biru."_

 _Mahasiswa wanita di depan Junmian sengaja mengetuk meja agar si mungil itu tersadar._

" _Eh?" Junmian berdiri dengan muka kebingungan._

" _Menurutmu apa yang harus diberikan kepada tersangka A, B, dan C?"_

 _Tangan mungil itu menarik-narik lengan baju Yifan, yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh si jenius itu._

" _Wu Yifan, kau mati setelah ini." Gumam Junmian dengan kesal. Setelahnya ia menatap Professor Zhou, dengan berkomat-kamit dalam hati. "Hukuman mati." Serunya dengan lantang. "Jatuhi mereka hukuman mati."_

 _Betapa Yifan ini menenggelamkan dirinya, ketika satu kelas menertawai kekasihnya!_

" _Prof, dia bukan mahasiswa hukum" ujar seorang mahasiswa._

 _Professor Zhou mengernyit. "Lalu? Kenapa dia ada di kelasku?"_

" _Dia mengikuti kekasihnya di kelas ini." Jawab mahasiswa lainnya._

" _Katakan, siapa kekasih si dungu ini?"_

 _Yifan menggigit bibirnya, sembari mengangkat tangan dan berdiri. "Saya, prof. Si dungu ini, adalah kekasih Wu Yifan."_

.

.

.

Junmian tidak menyadari Yifan yang telah kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Professor Zhou masih mengingatmu." ujar Yifan dengan tersenyum.

"Oh.."

"Dia tak menyangka kau akan kembali dari Amerika."

"Hmm…."

"Dan ia bertanya, apakah kau sudah mengerti hukum, dan mempelajarinya dariku setelah jawaban ngawurmu di kelasnya."

"Yifan, jangan mengumbar aibku, kumohon." pinta si mungil dengan muka memelas..

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Yifan mengantarkan si mungil hingga di gerbang apartementnya.

"Yifan, terima kasih atas hari ini."

Yifan hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat malam." Junmian mulai melangkah masuk. Dan setelah beberapa langkah, ia malah berhenti, kembali berpaling kepada Yifan yang masih berdiri di keremangan koridor apartement itu. "Yifan…"

Yifan kembali menghampiri si mungil, kali ini disertai dengan pelukan ringan di pinggang di mungil. "Maafkan kekurang ajaranku kemarin."

"Tak apa." Junmian menggeleng. "Bukan masalah besar, mengingat kau juga sedang mabuk." Senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan.

"Jin Junmian." tangan besar itu menyusuri tulang pipi si mungil. "Tak pernah sekalipun aku mabuk. Di depanmu, aku selalu tersadar."

Junmian menatap mata Yifan yang mengecil, disertai dengan wajah tegas itu yang mendekat ke wajahnya. Hangat, itulah yang terasa saat bibir itu mengecupnya dengan lembut. Sekali dua kali lumatan terlampaui, hingga Junmian mabuk dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini." Zhang Han melipat tangannya dan memperhatikan sahabat sekaligus teman sekantornya itu.

"Kasusku berjalan dengan baik tadi siang." jawab Yifan dengan santai.

"Kasus seorang Wu Yifan tak ada yang pernah gagal, setauku."

Yifan meletakan pena mahalnya dan menatap Zhang Han. "Okay, tanyakan apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin tanyakan."

Zhang Han berdecak dan mengulum senyum. "Aku bertemu dengan junior Jin beberapa hari yang lalu, di depan kantor kita."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sudah kembali dari Amerika?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat lah." Yifan menggeleng gemas.

"Dan kau kembali padanya?"

Yifan mengalihkan pandangan ke kertas kerjanya. "Lebih baik persiapkan dirimu untuk pesta makan malam nanti malam. Aku tahu kau mengejar Nazha dari kantor sebelah,"

"Hei! Aku dan Nazha sudah berpacaran, dasar bodoh." Ujar Zhang Han yang ditanggapi dengan putaran mata oleh Yifan. "Sebaliknya, kau harus bersiap menghadapi Wang Qiungzhu yang bermulut sok manis itu."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau sajalah, Zhang Han."

.

.

.

Graha Deyue, tempat mereka melaksanakan makan malamnya terletak di tengah kota, dengan pemandangan sorot lampu yang sangat indah. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, ketika Lao Li membuka sesi mabuk-mabukannya.

Saat itu, Zhang Han yang sadar diri dengan tatapan jangan-berani-berani-kau-ikut-mabuk dari kekasihnya, Nazha, hanya memandang ke kejauhan, dengan sebal. Nazha sibuk bergosip dengan Wang Qiungzhu, lelaki kecil bermata besar keperempuanan yang tergila-gila dengan Yifan. Yifan sendiri, sibuk melayani teman-teman sesama pengacaranya untuk menenggak minuman keras yang sengaja dipesan Lao Li dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Tatapan Zhang Han bersirobok dengan lelaki mungil yang sedang menenteng kameranya, di luar sana. Ia menyeringai, dan sebuah ide busuk terlintas di pikirannya.

"Yifan!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, setelah meneguk habis satu sloki whiskey. "Hmm?"

Zhang Han tidak bersuara, namun telunjuknya menunjuk kearah si mungil yang sibuk memotret di bawah sana.

Sama seperti Zhang Han, Yifan-pun tak menanggapinya dengan perkataaan, melainkan langsung melangkah keluar, meninggalkan jas dan tasnya begitu saja. Zhang Han menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang melangkah terburu-buru itu.

"Yifan mau kemana?" tanya Lao Li.

Berbeda dengan Zhang Han yang hanya tersenyum, Lao Li menjerit heboh saat melihat Yifan menghampiri seorang pria, dari balik jendela di ruangan lantai dua tersebut. Jeritan itu semakin memekakkan telinga ketikaa Yifan yang terlihat luar biasa tenang, justru menarik tangan si mungil dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

Bagaimana bisa Wu Yifan yang sangat rasional melakukan hal tersebut di jalanan!

"Zhang Han, siapa dia?" tanya Lao Li dengan nada penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Zhang Han balik bertanya. "Lebih baik tanyakan saja pada Yifan sendiri. Lihat, jas dan tasnya masih tertinggal di sini."

Benar saja, Yifan kembali tak lama setelah itu.

"Aku harus undur diri." Ujar Yifan.

"Eihhhh, Yifan." Potong Lao Li. "Kenapa kau tak ajak saja lelaki mungil itu bergabung bersama kita? Tak baik meninggalkan teman yang sedang berpesta."

"Ya, betul." Sahut Lao Dou, dari kantor pengacara sebelah. "Ajak saja temanmu bergabung."

Yifan menimang-nimang ponselnya sebelum menelpon si mungil. "Naiklah ke ruang Begonia. Bergabung dengan kami barang sebentar, dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Junmian seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Nada suara Yifan terkesan menuntut. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu si mungil itu tiba di ruang Begonia. Tempat Yifan dan kawan-kawan berpesta.

Zhang Han menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa si mungil.

"Junmian, kenapa kau kembali begitu cepat?" Zhang Han menyeringai. "Kupikir kau akan membuat Yifan menunggu selama delapan belas tahun, seperti Yang Guo yang menunggu Xiao Long Nu di sarang pesakitanya."

Junmian menunduk dengan senyuman memaksa. "Senior Zhang, lama tak jumpa."

"Eihhh, jangan lagi memanggilku senior. Yifan saja sudah memanggilku dengan nama asliku."

Yifan mempersilahkan Junmian duduk setelah mengenalkannya kepada semuanya.

"Tuan Jin." Seorang Qiungzhu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap tajam kearah si mungil. "Kudengar, Yifan merupakan orang yang sangat-sangat susah untuk didekati. Metode apa yang kau pakai untuk menjeratnya?" nada bicaranya sinis yang membuat Junmian sedikit sakit hati.

Semua di ruangan itu terdiam dengan mulut tajam di mata burung hantu itu. Yifan sedikit kelabakan, bagaimanapun ia yang dipersalahkan di sini. Ia yang sudah mengajak Junmian masuk!

Dengan menghela nafas panjang, Junmian tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, Yifan tidaklah sulit didekati." Katanya. "Kau hanya tinggal menjerit, menangis untuk merayunya, dan terakhir, kau ikuti dia kemanapun, dan bam! Dia akan bertekuk lutut padamu."

Lao Li dan Lao Dou tercengang. Bagaimana seorang Wu Yifan menyukai pria seperti ini!

"Kau terdengar seperti pria yang tak punya harga diri." Balas Qiungzhu.

"Well, saat itu aku tak terlalu memikirkan soal itu." Jawab Junmian dengan santai.

"Ah!" teriak Lao Li sebelum Qiungzhu membalas dengan lebih pedas. "Aku jadi teringat sesuatu! Bukankah kau, kekasih yang menyampakkan Yifan ke Amerika?"

Kecuali Yifan dan Zhang Han, semuanya menatap Junmian dengan tercengang. Seorang Wu Yifan, dicampakkan oleh pria mungil seperti ini?

"Tidak." Junmian menggeleng.

"Kau masih tak mau mengaku?" Lao Li tertawa. "Katakan, kau baru saja pulang dari Amerika, bukan?"

"…..Ya."

"Kau, adalah kekasih Yifan yang terakhir, bukan?"

"Hm….kurasa, Ya."

"Kalau begitu, memang kau orangnya! Hahahaha!"

Suasanya hati Junmian kemudian memburuk. Yifan yang menyadari itu, lalu menarik tangan Junmian untuk berdiri.

"Semuanya, aku dan Junmian pamit dulu untuk malam ini."

.

.

.

"Yifan, kenapa kau tak menjelaskannya pada mereka?"

"Menjelaskan apa?"

Saat ini mereka berjalan tanpa ada di sepanjang jembatan yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempat merekaa bertemu.

"Perpisahan kita. Bahkan rekan-rekanmu menganggapku sebagai penjahat."

Yifan berbalik dengan dekapan tangan di depan dadanya. "Untuk apa? Bahka aku-pun merasa dicampakkan olehmu saat itu."

"Tapi….."

"Tapi apa? Aku bahkan tak akan mempercayaimu bila kau berkata kau pergi karena aku yang membentakmu malam itu."

" _Jin Junmian, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"_

" _Pergi kau sejauh-jauhnya, dan jangan kembali ke hadapanku!"_

" _Jin Junmian, aku berharap tak mengenalmu setelah ini!"_

"Apa maksudmu?" Junmian menuntut penjelasan.

Tapi apa yang bisa dijawab oleh Yifan? Kejujuran?

Seketika saja kepala Yifan pening. Segala cacian yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Jin Yanhao malam itu terngiang di benaknya. Ia tak mungkin berkata sejujurnya kepada Jin Junmian, seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mencintai ayahnya! Yifan tak mungkin membuat pria yang dicintainya itu membenci ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayahmu menemuiku malam itu." Jawab Yifan, akhirnya.

Muka Junmian memucat.

"Kenapa? Kau tak akan mengiranya?" Yifan menyeringai. "Akupun tak mengira bahwa kekasihku adalah anak dari Walikota Changsha."

"Kau juga mengetahui kasus ayahku?" Junmian menunduk, lagi. Ayahnya meninggal beberapa bulan setelah ia terbang ke Amerika. Bunuh diri, itu yang ayahnya lakukan sesudah pemerintah Changsha menuduhnya korupsi.

"Ya." Yifan mengangguk.

"Apa yang ayah katakan saat itu?"

Yifan tersenyum dengan penuh kepedihan. "Menurutmu? Sebagai mahasiswa miskin yang menggantungkan nasib pada beasiswa dan kerja sambilan, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahmu?"

Cukup, Junmian mengerti sekarang.

Kobodohannya tujuh tahun lalu! Seharusnya ia sadar, sedari awal ayahnya memang berniat mengirimkan ke Amerika! Dan karena itulah, sang ayah menyingkirkan Wu Yifan, pria yang sampai saat ini masih sangat dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan aku." Airmata Junmian menitik, membuat tangan Yifan terkepal.

"Tak perlu." Yifan juga menahan airmatanya. "Junmian, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Jika tujuh tahun lalu kau mengetahui kenyataan ini, apa kau akan tetap meninggalkanku?"

Junmian kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

Tentu saja sebuah gelengan!

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Sekarang?" Junmian menatap Yifan dengan sorot penuh tanya.

"Apa sekarang, kau mau kembali denganku?"

 _Wu Yifan, kau tak mengetahui seorang Junmian yang telah berubah banyak dalam tujuh tahun ini. Apa kau yakin dengan pertanyaanmu?_

"Maaf." Junmian menunduk, lagi.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya secepat itu. Aku memberimu waktu…"

Sebelum Yifan menyelesaikannya, Junmian terlebih dulu memotongnya dengan perkataan yang menyayat hati keduanya.

"Yifan, aku sudah menikah. Tiga tahun lalu, di California."

TBC

Sudah kubilang jangan bunuh aku setelah selesai membaca part ini xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **HamsterXiumin** huanjirrrrrrr ~ reviewmu sepanjang drabble sissss ~ dan kayaknya, kamu emang udah tau jelas ya perasaan Junmian dan Yifan di ini xDDDDDD Yixing? Hayo dia bakal ngapain hayoooooo ~ thanks udah ngereview ya!

 **Mitchi** wah makasih sudah dibilang bagus! Ini sudah lanjut ya XDDDDDD

 **Tya Nashwa** sudah dilanjut ~

 **Dhantieee** sudah dinext ini loh xDDDD

 **DerisL** ga akan ninggalin yg ini kok ~ minggu depan bakal lebih rajin update sebelum sibuk sama sidang dan revision xDDDD

 **Sky Crapper's** siapppp! Ini sudah dilanjut kok, dan ga akan aku telantarkan xDDDD

 **XiuminShock** gregetan yah? Jangan gregetan abis baca part ini yah xDDDDDDDDD

 **Aiyomie10** siap aiiiii ~ bakal terus lanjut kok yg ini xDDDDDDDDDD

 **Rilakkuma8894** iya bener, Yifan gila karna Junmyeon xDDDD

 **Nadira1200** wah makasih sudah mau nungguin! Semoga part ini jg kamu suka ya!

 **Syx0671** rasa penasaranmu akan terjawab dua chapter lagi/?

 **Babyjunma** nah tunggu aja yah kalo yg itu xDDDDDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

_Jin Junmian, aku pastilah sudah gila membiarkan diriku seperti ini terhadapmu._

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu seperti biasa. Hari ini, Junmian mendapati bahwa berlalu sangat cepat ketika ia melihat pengumuman libur nasional di papan kantornya, bulan September hampir saja berakhir.

Itu akhirnya, musim panas yang baru saja datang, juga akan pergi dengan sekejap.

Atmosfer kantor majalah Treasure di akhir September mendadak membaik akibat dari libur nasional selama seminggu di awal Oktober. Dan tepat di tanggal 30 September, Zhongdai menghampiri Junmian ketika si mungil itu hendak pulang kantor. "Junmian! Apa yang akan kau lakukan seminggu ke depan?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya." jawab Junmian yang masih memasukkan portofolio model yang baru dipotretnya tadi siang.

"Yang benar saja! Aku saja sudah mempersiapkan liburan ini dari awal Mei!"

Ekspresi Zhongdai yang bersemangat membuat Junmian mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum, "Aku bahkan baru tau kalo ada libur nasional sepanjang ini di Tiongkok."

"Kau terlalu lama di Amerika, sampai-sampai lupa dengan keadaaan negaramu sendiri." sindir Zhongdai. "Pemerintah sengaja membuat libur nasional sepanjang ini untuk menaikkan jumlah turis domestik. Oh, aku akan ke Phoenix Ancient Town besok, apa kau mau ikut?"

Melihat dari ekspresi manisnya, Junmian sudah tau bahwa Zhongdai akan pergi dengan si Dokter itu. Junmian hanya bisa tersenyum, "Kau mau aku memotret pre-weddingmu di sana? Aiyaaaa, tarifku sangat mahal, kau tau?"

"Junmian!" Zhongdai menyembunyikan semburat merah wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. Dan ketika ia kembali menurunkan telapak tangannya, muka Junmian yang tadinya penuh senyum, menjadi murung seperti segan hidup.

Zhongdai sedikit menyenggol tubuh temannya itu, "Junmian, kau tak apa kan?"

"Eh?" Junmian tersadar dan memaksa tersenyum. "Hmm, aku hanya memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan selama seminggu ke depan."

.

.

.

Sepulang kerja, Junmian tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghabiskan malamnya, karena itu, ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Jalanan Shanghai juga tak kalah dengan jalanan di California yang penuh dengan pertokoan modern. Sesekali Junmian berhenti melihat-lihat, dan juga membeli cemilan khas pasar malam Tiongkok yang dikunyahnya sembari melangkah lagi dengan tidak pasti.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertatapan dengan gerbang besar yang dikenalnya, Junmian mengernyit. Ia hanya tak menyadari bahwa langkah kaki membawanya menuju Universitas Chunghua. Padahal, jaraknya sangat jauh dari kantornya.

Terlihat puluhan mahasiswa yang dengan senyum terukir di bibir mereka, menyeret koper. Rupanya libur nasional juga berdampak pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu. Ah, Junmian jadi teringat masa lalu lagi. Masih jelas di kepalanya, betapa bahagianya dia dulu saat menerima libur akhir semester pertamanya.

Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan di saku celana, Junmian melangkah menyusuri mantan kampusnya itu. Berbeda seperti kunjungannya yang pertama bersama Yifan, kali ini suasana hati Junmian cenderung ringan dan tanpa beban. Tapi tetap saja, ia memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya yang semakin hari semakin berantakan semenjak ia keluar dari universitas ini. Jika sudah begini, bagaimana caranya Junmian memperbaiki hidupnya?

" _Apa kau mau kembali denganku lagi?"_

Suara berat milik Wu Yifan kembali terngiang, membuat langkah Junmian terhenti sembari menenangkan hatinya yang kembali perih. Masa lalu, Yifan hanyalah masa lalu. Ya, Yifan hanyalah masa lalu yang indah, namun juga menyakitkan.

Bohong bila Junmian berkata ia tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan Yifan. Faktanya, Yifan-lah yang menguatkannya. Hari-hari nerakanya di Amerika, dapat berjalan dengan mulus juga karena Junmian bermimpi untuk kembali segera ke China, untuk menemui Yifan-nya. Tapi Junmian bisa apa? Sedari awal, masa depannya dan Yifan tak akan pernah ada. Karena takdirnya, sudah diputuskan semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu, di saat ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya.

Lagipula mereka bukan lagi remaja yang mudah terluka karena cinta. Junmian yakin, luka sekecil ini, pasti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Dan ia juga meyakini, Yifan-pun dapat melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Junmian kembali menyusuri mantan kampusnya, dan kali ini ia terdampar di lapangan—mungkin angannya untuk Yifan yang membuatnya melangkah tanpa sadar kemari.

Yifan, ah mau tak mau Junmian jadi penasaran, berapa lamakah ia sanggup melewati 800 meter etape ini?

Dengan hitungan dalam hati, Junmian mulai berlari.

Dan dengan janji di dalam angan pula, Junmian bersumpah, mulai saat ini, ia tak akan jatuh dalam pesona Wu Yifan lagi.

Karena apa yang ditakdirkan berpisah, selamanya tak akan bersama.

.

.

.

Kereta itu akhirnya berhenti di Changsha.

Sepulangnya dari Universitas Chunghua semalam, Junmian langsung saja memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya di Hunan. Dalam tujuh tahun terakhir, ini adalah kunjungan Junmian yang pertama. Bagaimanapun ia merasa berdosa bila tidak mengunjungi makam ayahnya.

Dan mungkin, ia juga bisa bertemu dengan ibunya.

Hubungan Junmian dengan sang ibu tak begitu baik. Dan semenjak ayahnya meninggal, tak sedetikpun ibunya mau berhubungan dengannya.

Mengingat hal itu, Junmian menjadi kembali sedih.

Kembali ke kampung halaman, tapi ia sebatang kara. Rindu akan rumah, tapi nyata ia tak memiliki tempat untuk berteduh.

"Nona, apa kau sedang mencari penginapan? Saya bisa antarkan anda pada motel dengan harga termurah di Changsha."

Suara-suara para calo taksi dan penginapan membuat Junmian tersadar, apa ia sudah tidak terlihat sebagai orang Changsha lagi?

Dengan tersenyum, pemuda itu menggeleng.

Bagaimanapun, Junmian tidak akan melupakan kota kelahirannya.

Karena itu, ia memilih untuk berjalan ke halte bus dengan menjinjing ransel kulitnya. Rute bus di Changsha tak berubah dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan dengan mudah pula Junmian akhirnya tiba di kediaman ayah dan ibunya dulu.

Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun rintik-rintik ketika ia melangkahkan kaki turun dari bus. Dan dengan langkah kecil yang tergesa, Junmian akhirnya tiba di depan rumahnya.

Tubuh kecilnya merapat di depan pagar, tangannya menggapai tombol bel dan menekannya dengan tidak sabaran. Dan setelah lebih dari lima belas menit berdiri dalam hujan, Junmian menyadari sesuatu.

Ibunya, sudah pindah?

"Ma, kumohon buka pintunya." gumamnya. Junmian sebenarnya tahu pasti, suaranya tak akan bisa didengar oleh ibunya.

Junmian memutuskan untuk menunggu, toh tubuhnya sudah kebasahan daritadi. Dan angannya untuk menemui sang ibu sudah di ujung ubun-ubun.

Sebenarnya bukan sekali ini saja ia kehujanan di luar pagar seperti ini.

Dulu, dulu sekali, ia pernah menahan dinginnya rintik air selama dua jam, sebelum akhirnya ayahnya muncul dari balik kemudi mobil, dan memayungi tubuh mungilnya seraya berkata, "Maafkan ayah, Junmian. Maafkan ayah karena pulang terlambat."

Sebenarnya bukan salah ayahnya juga. Junmian tahu sendiri pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai pejabat publik yang mengharuskan beliau untuk bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu.

Dan sebenarnya Junmian juga menyadari, bahwa sedari dulu ibunya tak pernah menyayanginya.

Tak sekalipun ibunya mau berbicara dengan halus kepadanya. Tak sekalipun ia memeluk tubuh wanita itu, dan tak sekalipun Junmian merasakan belaian ibunya ketika ia jatuh sakit—bahkan ketika ia harus menginap berhari-hari di rumah sakit.

Mungkin karena itulah akhirnya Junmian tak sekalipun ingin berhubungan dengan seorang wanita.

"Junmian?"

Suara itu membuat kenangan-kenangan Junmian terhadap ibunya terhenti. Dan dengan segera, si mungil itu menoleh ke arah suara.

"Bibi Hua?" Junmian memanggil wanita paruh baya di depannya itu. Bibi Hua adalah tetangga sekaligus istri dari sahabat ayahnya. Tanpa sadar airmata Junmian mengalir. Bahkan Bibi Hua yang tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya saja bisa menganggilnya dengan hangat.

"Astaga Junmian, sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?" Bibi Hua yang membawa paying besar segera berlari dan memayungi Junmian. "Astaga, sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa denganmu."

Dan dengan langkah perlahan, wanita paruh baya itu membawa Junmian ke rumahnya, mengambilkan beberapa handuk kering untuk Junmian, kemudian menyeduhkan seteko teh oolong kepada si mungil.

"Terima kasih, bibi." Junmian menggigit bibirnya dengan kepala tertangkup. "Bibi, apa ibu….."

"Ibumu masih tinggal di sana. Hanya saja, ia sedang tak di rumah sekarang." Bibi Hua duduk di samping Junmian dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Kau, bagaimana bisa baru muncul sekarang? Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak ayahmu meninggalkan, dan ibumu tinggal seorang diri di sini. Aiya, aku hanya tak ingin melihat pemuda kesayanganku ini menjadi anak yang durhaka."

Jadi, Bibi Hua menganggap Junmian anak durhaka? Satu lagi yang membuat hati Junmian yang rapuh menjadi hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Ayahmu sudah meninggal, dan setelah ini jangan sekalipun kau menelpon kemari. Dan jangan berharap aku akan mengurusimu setelah ini. Cukup sudah hidupku hancur setelah mengenal ayahmu, kali ini aku akan menikmati hidupku setelah kalian hilang dari hidupku."_

Setelah ibunya meluncurkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan itu, Junmian tak bisa lagi menghubungi wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Dan semenjak itu Junmian tahu, dirinya hanyalah itik sebatang kara.

"Bibi, apa ibuku baik-baik saja beberapa tahun terakhir ini?"

Bibi Hua tersenyum, "Ibumu sehat walafiat sampai detik ini. Ah, sayang sekali kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ibumu berada di luar kota hingga lima hari kedepan. Ia ikut tour selama lima hari dengan teman-teman satu organisasinya."

Mendengar itu, Junmian lega. Paling tidak, ibunya berbahagia sekarang. Tak apalah ia dianggap menjadi anak durhaka, asalkan ibunya berbahagia.

Dan setelah melihat hujan yang mereda, Junmian-pun bersiap pergi.

"Bibi, aku harus pergi."

"Eh?" Bibi Hua sedikit melongo. "Kau tak ingin menunggu hingga ibumu datang? Aku punya kamar kosong di atas."

Junmian tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak perlu, bibi. Aku akan kemari kapan-kapan."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar pagar.

"Ah bibi, kumohon jangan beritahu ibu kalau aku datang berkunjung." Setelah itu Junmian melangkah pergi, dan ia tak tahu kapan lagi ia bisa datang ke rumah ibunya.

.

.

.

Tempat kedua yang Junmian kunjungi adalah makam ayahnya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika ayahnya meninggal di peraduan, Junmian tak bisa pulang karena masalah biaya. Dan lagi, Paman Liang, teman ayahnya yang merupakan orang tua homestaynya di California tak mengijinkannya pulang. Ayahnya rupanya sudah menyiapkan rencana-rencana, agar Junmian terbebas dari hukum.

Junmian bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui kasus korupsi ayahnya.

Pemakaman Gunung Jin Ji terlihat sepi, karena hari itu bukan hari Jing Bing—Tomb Sweeping Day. Dan Junmian dapat dengan mudah menemukan makam besar dimana ayahnya dikebumikan.

"Pa, tidakkah kau merasa fotomu terlalu muda?" Junmian berusaha bercanda setelah melihat foto ayahnya yang ia yakin diambil saat Junmian berada di bangku SMP.

"Pa, maafkan aku karena baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Sebenarnya, aku terlalu takut untuk kembali ke Changsha. Aku takut mengingat kenangan-kenangan akanmu, aku takut akan menyakiti hatiku lagi."

Junmian memegang foto ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Pa, bagiku, rumah adalah dimana kau berada. Selama tujuh tahun ini, aku bahkan tak lagi menemukan tempatku berteduh dan bersandar. Awalnya aku hanya mengira ini adalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk dimana semuanya hancur lebur berantakan."

"Ya pa, semuanya. Hidupku, semua hancur lebur. Aku memang dikelilingi banyak uang pa, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus setelah aku memulai semuanya di California. Tapi, aku menyadari, semuanya tak ada artinya bila kau, juga orang yang kucintai tak berada di sisiku."

Titik-titik airmata mulai menghiasi mata kecil Junmian.

"Pa, kamu pasti mengingat Wu Yifan, kan?"

Junmian menghela nafas sebentar, berusaha menekan airmatanya.

"Yifan memintaku kembali kepadanya, pa." Tangisan itu pecah, dan menyayat nurani. "Dia terlalu sempurna, dan hingga kinipun aku tak berani membayangkan untuk bersanding padanya. Aku dan Yifan terlalu berbeda, pa. Jika aku menerimanyapun, aku tak akan bertahan sekuat itu. Hingga akhirnya, Yifan akan tetap mengusirku, meninggalkanku."

Junmian menghapus airmatanya yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Setidaknya, aku dapat bertahan tanpanya selama tujuh tahun, pa. Dan aku yakin, hingga nantipun, aku bertahan sendirian tanpanya."

.

.

.

Waktu tak terasa berjalan dengan cepat, dan libur nasionalpun sudah berlalu.

Setelahnya, kantor Junmian menjadi sibuk seperti biasanya. Junmian-pun berusaha menyibukkan diri. Semakin banyak pekerjaan, maka semakin bagus. Membuat waktu yang Junmian punya untuk melamunkan semua kenangan-kenangan tersebut lenyap. Dan itu artinya, waktu Junmian untuk menyakiti dirinya pun tak ada.

"Edisi depan, kita memfokuskan diri pada wanita-wanita lajang." Suara Baixian membahana dengan lantang, dan Junmian beserta rekan-rekan kerjanyapun memperhatikan dengan serius. "Dan, pada edisi ini pula, aku berencana untuk membuat artikel tentang lajang-lajang tampan. Apa kalian punya ide?"

Junmian menghembuskan nafas. Ia tak mengenal lajang tampan Tionghoa, tentu saja, mengingat tujuh tahun sudah ia meninggalkan negeri bambu itu.

"Baixian." Seseorang bernama Yingying mengacungkan tangan. "Aku mengusulkan Wu Yifan, pengacara tampan yang sedang naik daun itu."

"Ahhh, Wu Yifan yang memandu acara kriminal itu?" sahut Zhongdai.

Junmian berusaha menulikan telinganya.

"Oh, Wu Yifan yang itu?" Baixian mengangguk. "Yingying, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Yingying adalah wanita arogan dengan tinggi seperti seorang model, dan setelah ini, Junmian yakin ia akan membenci wanita itu. "Aku dan Yifan, sama-sama alumni Universitas Chunghua, dan aku mengenalnya meski kami berbeda fakultas."

Serius? Yingying juga dari Chunghua?! Junmian memandang wanita itu dengan tajam.

'Percaya diri sekali dia. Coba saja kalau dia berhasil membujuk pria dingin itu.', kata Junmian dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Yingying, aku percayakan artikel Wu Yifan kepadamu."

.

.

.

Dan prediksi Junmian benar, Yingying bahkan menangis ketika berulang kali Yifan menolaknya.

"Sekretarisnya berkata, Wu Yifan sedang jatuh sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Oh astaga, bagaimana nasib artikelku?!"

Zhongdai dengan muka sebal menatap Yingying yang berurai airmata.

Eh, tunggu, Yifan sakit?

Junmian memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Padahal, dia sendiri yang bersumpah untuk tidak memikirkan pria itu. Tapi, mendengar sakitnya Yifan, mengapa dadanya menjadi sesak?

Ah tidak tidak, Yifan tidak mungkin sakit.

Ya, itu mungkin akal-akalan Yifan saja untuk menolak wawancara dari Yingying.

Junmian tahu benar betapa Yifan membenci publikasi.

"Junmian." Suara Lishu mengangetkan Junmian. Si mungil itu terlonjak kaget sebelum akhirnya menatap rekan kerjanya itu.

"Seseorang bernama Zhanghan mencarimu."

Dan Junmian tahu, kekhawatirannya terhadap Yifan terbukti sekarang.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Aku terkejut ada yang mengaku tahu Zhanghan! /lirik HamsterXiumin/

Serius, I thought he's not famous enough di kalangan kpopers ~

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk~

Padahal, kalo pernah nonton Happy Campnya papa, pasti tahu yg namanya Zhanghan ~

Dia yg dapet bajunya papa/? waktu permainan tuker style di Happy Camp ~

Dan papa manggil dia 'Han Ge' xDDD

.

.

.

Zhanghan dan Junmian akhirnya terdampar di Silent World Café yang berada di timur kantor Junmian.

Setelah terdiam agak lama, pada akhirnya Zhanghan-lah yang pertama kali membuka mulut, "Tidak gampang menemukanmu. Beruntung, Yifan pernah bercerita tentang majalah tempatmu bekerja."

Mata Junmian membola, dan wajahnya membeku.

Zhanghan kali ini tertawa, "Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Apa aneh bila Yifan membicarakanmu denganku? Well, sebenarnya Lao Li yang memaksanya berbicara, tapi toh Yifan tak dapat menghentikan racauannya tentangmu."

Junmian kembali menunduk karena merasa tak nyaman dengan perkataan Zhanghan.

Pembicaraan keduanya terhenti setelah pelayan mengantarkan caramel macchiato dan americano.

"Mungkin kau terheran melihatku datang hari ini."

Tentu saja Junmian terheran! Selama berbulan-bulan berpacaran dengan Yifan, ia hanya mengenal pria elegant di depannya itu sebagai teman sekamar Yifan—bahkan namanya saja Junmian tidak ingat.

 _Hingga suatu saat, ia dan Zitao tak sengaja bertemu Yifan dan teman-temannya dari Fakultas Hukum di kedai malatang, seseorang di antara teman Yifan menggoda, "Aiya Zhanghan, bahkan Yifan sudah memiliki kekasih, sampai berapa lama lagi kau tahan sendiri?"_

" _Aiya, kalian berkata seakan sangat gampang mendapatkan kekasih. Tapi mendapat seseorang dengan level yang sama dengan Jin Junmian sangatlah susah!" kala itu, Zhanghan menanggapi demikian._

 _Kemudian ditimpali oleh Yifan, "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja si Junmian, agar hidupku tidak terusik lagi."_

 _Junmian hanya bisa meringis, karena ia tahu betapa tajamnya lidah para mahasiswa hukum tersebut. Dan tentu saja, ia tahu Yifan tidak mungkin menanggapinya dengan serius._

Setelah kejadian itu, Junmian benar-benar ingat betul siapa Zhanghan.

Melihat Junmian yang masih saja membeku, Zhanghan kemudian berkata, "Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya jika Yifan memilihmu. Kau tahu betul betapa banyak wanita dan pria cerdas yang mengejarnya, banyak dari mereka lebih-lebih dibandingkan dirimu."

Junmian tidak mengerti alasan Zhanghan yang mendadak saja membicarakan masa-masa itu. Tetapi toh dia hanya membisu, dan dengan kepala tertunduk mendengarkan ucapan seniornya itu.

"Kami para mahasiswa fakultas hukum seringkali menggoda Yifan, dengan bertaruh siapakah orang yang beruntung menjadi kekasihnya. Awalnya kami yakin jika Wangzi, mahasiswa sastra inggris yang berada di klub debat bersama Yifan akan menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja suara itu berkumandang di tengah keributan yang kami ciptakan. 'Aku bertaruh untuk Jin Junmian', begitu kata Yifan. Kami bahkan tak pernah mendengar mahasiswa bernama Jin Junmian—kala itu kami mengira standart Yifan untuk memilih pendamping sangatlah tinggi. Tak dinyana, Jin Junmian yang dimaksud Yifan adalah kau."

Ah, rupanya begitu awalnya. Hingga mereka berpisah-pun, Junmian sama sekali tak paham bagaimana permulaan rumor antara dirinya dengan Yifan.

"Walau kau berada jauh di luar ekspektasi kami, tapi kami bisa melihat jelas bagaimana perasaan Yifan terhadapamu. Mungkin dia hadapanmu, Yifan selalu terlihat dingin, tapi kami, teman-teman dekat Yifan tahu betul bagaimana bila ia sedang marah terhadapmu, dan bagaimana sikapnya saat berbunga-bunga karenamu. Ah, yang paling aku ingat adalah di malam ulang tahunnya, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia mau bergabung bermain mahyong dengan muka sumringah."

 _Junmian ingat betul pada yang terjadi di hari itu, yang seharusnya menjadi hari spesial milik Yifan. Dengan pencarian dari pagi hingga petang, Junmian tak menemukan satu barangpun yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada kekasihnya._

 _Hingga akhirnya, si mungil itu melangkah gontai ke balkon tempat ia dan Yifan biasa bersama._

" _Kemana saja, hmm?" tanya Yifan yang mengulurkan tangannya. "Mana hadiah untukku?"_

 _Dengan kerutan di bibirnya, Junmian hanya bisa menghela nafas._

" _Lupakan, sekarang tutup matamu." Perintah Yifan._

 _Junmian-pun menutup kedua matanya dengan patuh. Dan kemudian ia merasakan bibir Yifan menempel di bibirnya. Tanpa tergesa, dan hanya dengan sekali kecupan._

 _Netra milik Junmian terbuka dan mukanya tak dapat menyembunyikan noda merah muda._

" _Yifan, bukankah hari ini seharusnya kau yang berulang tahun?"_

Junmian menggeleng, berusaha melupakan kenangan itu.

Tunggu, kenapa Zhanghan tiba-tiba saja membangkitkan ingatannya?

"Senior, sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"

Wajah Zhanghan memucat, "Jin Junmian, bagaimana bisa kau berbuat sekejam itu?"

Ah ya, bagi semua orang, Junmian adalah monster yang selalu berbuat jahat.

Zhanghan tidak menjawab lagi, melainkan mengeluarkan pena mahal yang setelah itu digoreskannya di atas tissue yang tergeletak di meja mereka. Junmian-pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata saat mantan seniornya itu menyodorkan tissue bertinta hitam berisikan alamat dan nomor tersebut.

"Dengan style kerjanya yang seperti itu, aku mungkin tak akan heran bila Yifan akan mati muda. Oh, ditambah dengan pendarahan lambung." Suara Zhanghan berubah menjadi dingin. "Aku sudah memberikan alamat dan nomor kamar Yifan di rumah sakit kepadamu. Dan selanjutnya, pilihan itu ada di tanganmu, Junmian." Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan bergegas membereskan tasnya. "Ingat, seorang manusia tak seharusnya bersikap egois."

Sepeninggalan Zhanghan, Junmian masih termenung memandang tissue berisikan alamat dan nomor kamar mantan kekasihnya itu. Yifan jatuh sakit, dan ia yakin ia memiliki andil besar di dalamnya. Jin Junmian, mau sampai kapan kau terus menyakiti Yifan?

Dadanya tak berhenti untuk merasa sesak. Yifan jatuh sakit, lambungnya bahkan infeksi, semua itu karena Jin Junmian bodoh ini! Astaga, memikirkannya saja membuat mata Junmian memanas dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan setitik air.

Menggeleng, itu yang dilakukan Junmian sebelum kaki kecilnya melangkah tergesa, memanggil taksi dan berakhir di lorong rumah sakit terbaik di Shanghai. Yifan tumbuh sebagai lajang kaya dan tampan, tak heran ia mendapatkan perawatan nomor satu di sini.

Kamar Yifan tak susah untuk dicari, namun langkah Junmian kembali terhenti ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di sana.

Pemuda itu, Wu Yixing.

.

.

.

Siapa yang ditakdirkan bertemu, pasti akan bertemu juga, meski saling menghindar.

"Junmian, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Ya, akhirnya.

Yixing melangkah mendekati Junmian dan memeluk mantan sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau kemari untuk menjenguk Yifan?" tanyanya. "Yifan sedang tidur setelah suster menyuntikya. Ah, sebaiknya kau membantuku mengambil beberapa barang di apartement Yifan sembari menunggunya terbangun."

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Junmian mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Si mungil itu pasrah saja ketika Yixing menyeretnya pergi dengan mobil hitam mewah metalik yang disetiri oleh Yixing sendiri.

"Apa Yifan baik-baik saja?" tanya Junmian memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Ya,, tentu saja. Dokter memberikan obat yang sangat ampuh kepadanya, dan ia dipastikan keluar rumah sakit dalam tiga hari."

Ada sedikit kelegaan di dada Junmian.

"Junmian, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menemuimu, tetapi sehari setelah kau memberikan nomormu kepadaku, atasanku yang menyebalkan itu seenaknya saja mengutusku ke Seoul, dan aku baru saja kembali dua hari yang lalu di saat Zhanghan mengabariku bahwa Yifan pingsan di kantor. Ah, pilihan yang berat memang, antara karier dan keluarga."

Junmian memaksa tersenyum, "Aku tak menyangka kau akhirnya menjadi eksekutif muda."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi fotografer professional." Yixing juga tersenyum di balik kemudi. "Dulu, kau hanya memotret apapun dengan simple, dan lihat sekarang yang kau lakukan! Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Mata si mungil mengedar, dan ia mengenali jelas apartement mewah yang berada di sebelah barat kota Shanghai –tempat Zitao tinggal. Jadi, Yifan juga menetap di sini?

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." sorak Yixing saat mereka terdiam cukup lama—dari area parkiran hingga tiba di lantai dua belas apartement mewah tersebut. Pemuda berlesung pipit itu segera membuka pintu kayu mahoni bertuliskan 1201 itu dan mempersilahkan Junmian masuk.

Apartement tersebut sangatlah besar, namun terasa dingin dan asing. Tak banyak barang yang berada di sana—kecuali sofa, meja dan nakas kecil di ruang tamu. Yixing sendiri meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa sebelum ia berjalan menuju dapur yang lagi-lagi disusun sangat minimalis—hanya ada kulkas besar, dan satu kitchen set tanpa perabotan berarti.

"Aku dan Yifan sama-sama sibuk hingga kami-pun jarang berjumpa." Yixing membuka kulkas dan menggeleng gemas sebelum ia mengambil sebotol air mineral untuknya dan Junmian. "Terakhir aku menemuinya, adalah saat ia merebus mie instan di sini. Dan saat itu aku murka hingga memaksanya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang layak untuknya." Yixing melirik Junmian sebentar. "Dan saat itulah, aku dan Yifan bertemu denganmu."

Junmian mengangguk. Ia mengerti betul bagaimana perangai Yifan yang selalu gila kerja—dan belajar. Dulu semasa kuliah-pun, Yifan seringkali melewatkan makan malamnya bila Junmian tidak menggeretnya ke pantry asrama.

Mereka kembali terdiam cukup lama. Dan Junmian melongoknya matanya ketika ia menyadari sebuah cincin dengan batu berlian kecil melekat di jari manis Yixing. Si lesung pipit juga menyadari pandangan Junmian yang begitu terkaget namun penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ah, apa aku belum bercerita? Aku sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu." Senyuman Yixing merekah dengan lesung pipit yang sangat dalam. "Suamiku adalah atasanku sendiri, dan dia berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan"

Junmian tetap terdiam dengan pandangan terpaku pada mata Yixing.

"Kau, sudah menikah?"

"Ya." Tawa Yixing kemudian meledak. "Aiya, kau tidak mengira aku tetap mengejar Yifan, kan?"

Junmian masih terdiam.

"Junmian, ada beberapa hal yang walaupun kita berjuang mendapatkannya, tapi tetap tak tergapai pada akhirnya. Mengenai Yifan-pun juga begitu, sudah sejak lama aku menyerah terhadapnya."

"Kenapa?"

Lidah Yixing berdecak, "Mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki hati seteguh Yifan." Yixing terdiam sebentar. "Yifan sanggup menjaga hatinya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ada kejelasan, sedangkan aku? Apabila aku dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang jelas-jelas lebih menjamin kebahagiaanku, aku tidak akan memilih untuk menunggu."

Setelah itu Yixing mengajak Junmian untuk menuju kamar Yifan untuk mengambil beberapa baju dan setumpuk buku hukum yang masih berada di meja nakas di samping kamar Yifan.

"Yixing, apa buku ini juga?" tanya Junmian sembari mengangkat satu kitab hukum tebal berbahasa Belanda. Secarik kertas yang menjadi pembatas kitab itu kemudian jatuh, dan berlabuh di ujung kaki Junmian. Si mungil mengangkat kertas itu, dan menggigit bibirnya setelah membaca tulisan di atasnya.

' _Jian Jun Mian, aku masih menunggumu.'_

.

.

.

"Sejak kecil, aku lebih dekat dengan bibi Wu ketimbang dengan ibuku sendiri." Yixing memulai kisah masa lalunya sembari mengemudikan Highlander silver miliknya. Dan Bibi Wu yang ia maksud, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu dari Yifan. "Dan Yifan-pun sedari balita, lebih dekat dengan ibuku. Konyol sebetulnya, saat mengingat betapa aku meraung-raung saat bibi meninggal, sedangkan Yifan sendiri seperti tidak merasa kehilangan."

"Orang tua Yifan, meninggal karena apa?" tanya Junmian yang mulai tertarik.

"Saat itu umurku masih sembilan tahun. Yang aku dengar dari ibuku, paman Wu menderita penyakit jantung yang lumayan parah. Hingga suatu kali, ia terkena serangan di kantornya sendiri, dan meninggal seketika. Beberapa bulan kemudian, bibi Wu ditemukan tewas dengan ratusan pil tidur di kamarnya." jawab Yixing dengan pandangan sedih.

"Bunuh diri?"

"Mungkin bibi Wu terlalu mencintai paman Wu." Yixing menghela nafas. "Dan belakangan aku menyadari betapa Yifan menuruni sifat penuh cinta itu dari ibunya."

Mereka akhirnya tiba kembali di rumah sakit.

Saat Yixing dan Junmian berjalan mendekati kamar Yifan, seorang perawat wanita menepuk bahu Yixing.

"Aku baru saja mengganti infus kekasihmu. Mungkin ia kembali tertidur, sekarang."

Yixing tersenyum dengan lesung pipit khasnya, "Terima kasih. Tapi dia adalah kakakku, bukan kekasihku."

Sang perawat itu pergi dengan muka sedikit malu.

Yixing dan Junmian berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sebelum akhirnya Yixing berhenti dan menyerahkan dua tas berisikan barang-barang yang diperlukan Yifan selama pria itu dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Junmian, kau masuklah. Aku harus sudah kembali di kantor satu jam lagi."

Junmian tertegun, "Tapi…."

Yixing berusaha meyakinnya Junmian dengan tepukan di bahunya, juga senyuman yang setidaknya membuat Junmian sedikit tenang.

"Aku sudah kalah dari Yifan, dan kali ini giliranmu berjuang untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini."

Setelah itu Yixing berbalik dan meninggalkan Junmian dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

Junmian menggeser pintu itu sepelan mungkin, agar Yifan tidak merasa terganggu. Benar saja, di ruangan VVIP itu, Yifan tertidur dengan selang infus terhubung di tangan kirinya. Meski ranjang Yifan berada tepat di sebelah jendela dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar jelas, tapi toh pria dingin itu tidak terusik sama sekali, mungkin karena pengaruh obat.

Selangkah demi selangkah Junmian berjalan ragu-ragu mendekat ranjang itu. Sebelum benar-benar mendekati si pengacara, Junmian terlebih dulu menaruh dua tas dari Yixing tadi pada meja tamu yang juga disediakan di sana.

Yifan tidur dengan wajah pucat, dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. Junmian sedikit tertegun, karena selama ia bertemu kembali dengan Yifan, tak sekalipun ia mengamati wajah tampan pria itu. Jemari si mungil tanpa sadar sudah berada di atas dahi Yifan yang berkerut, tergelitik untuk membelainya. Jemari itu kemudian turun, menyusuri mata Yifan yang terpejam. Junmian sendiri bisa membayangkan, betapa tajam dan menakutkannya mata itu bila pemiliknya terbangun.

Akhirnya, jemari si mungil berlabuh di bibir Yifan. Sebelum Junmian tersadar, jemari itu tahu-tahu tergantikan dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Bibir Junmian yang tadinya sedikit dingin, segera menghangat karenanya. Namun kehangatan dari bibir Yifan, membuat si mungil semakin sedih. Airmatanya tiba-tiba mengalir setetes demi setetes tanpa sebab, tanpa bisa ia control sedikitpun.

Hingga seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kasar.

Wu Yifan!

Dia, terbangun?

Junmian melepaskan ciumannya dan terpaku. Pandangannya tertutupi oleh airmata, namun ia masih dengan jelas dapat mendengar amarah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gigi Yifan bergemerutuk menahan marah. "Jin Junmian, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Aku…." Lidah Junmian seakaan kelu. Hatinya kembali hancur hingga berbentuk serpihan. Bentakan-bentakan dari Yifan juga membuatnya ketakutan. Sebenarnya-pun iya tak mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Yifan dan memutus segala benang yang terhubung dengan lelaki itu?

Cengkraman Yifan di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat dan kasar, hingga Junmian benar-benar terdiam, berharap Yifan dengan segera melepasnya setelah puas membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah. Ia juga berusaha keras menghentikan tangisnya yang sebaliknya semakin deras dengan senggukan-senggukan pilu.

Kabur, itu yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Meski dengan dada sesak, ia menarik tangannya yang semakin sakit itu.

"Jin Junmian, jangan berani kau untuk kabur!"

Yifan hampir saja berlari mengejar mantan kekasihnya itu bila tidak menyadari selang infus yang masih tertancap di tangan kirinya. Sedikit sakit, hingga Yifan mengerang. Bagaimanapun, ia masihlah seorang pasien yang untuk berdiri saja tak sanggup. Pada akhirnya, Yifan hanya merutuk dan kembali berbaring dengan hati yang tertusuk sembilu.

TBC

JAJANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ~

Yang kemaren2 ngecursed Yixing, pada tau kan dia ternyata baik xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sebenernya tokoh antagonis yg sesungguhnya belom keluar /ketawa setan/

Dan sebenernya aku mau apdet ini ff minggu depan, tapi gegara mey ngeringik terus, akhirnya kuapdet skrg jg/?

BTW HamsterXiuminnnnnnn~

Kamu nonton Boss and Me jg? Nonton My Sunshine jg dongssssss ~ yg nulis sama tuh dua drama itu xDDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

"Pengacara Wu?" Luhan sangat terkejut saat melihat lelaki itu muncul dari balik pintu. "Pengacara Wu, bukankah kau seharusnya masih di rumah sakit?" matanya terbelalak sempurna.

"Aku baru saja keluar tadi pagi. Luhan, tolong siapkan berkas milik perusahaan ANAS dan taruh di kantorku." Yifan menjawab sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. "Apa ada hal penting yang terjadi selama aku opname?"

"Ya." Luhan segera menuju mejanya dan membongkar beberapa berkas, dan memilah-milah berkas yang menurutnya penting. "Ah, Pengacara Wu, aku mendapatkan telepon beberapa kali dari majalah Treasure. Si penelpon berkata, ia adalah teman satu almamatermu dan ia ingin kau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk wawancara."

Ketika mendengar nama 'Treasure', wajah Yifan berubah menjadi bengis, namun ia dengan mudah merubahnya. "Tolak langsung kalau ia menelpon lagi."

"Baik." Luhan menganggukan kepala.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Yifan sudah kembali ke dirinya yang gila kerja, Zhanghan datang.

Tentu saja Luhan sudah menyambut salah seorang atasannya itu dengan muka mengerikan. Ia tahu jelas bagaimana kondisi Yifan saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Aku pikir Luhan sedang melucu saat memberitahuku perihal kemunculanmu hari ini." Kata Zhanghan yang bergegas menuju ruangan Yifan. "Tak ada penjelasan?"

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" Yifan menegakkan lehernya dan menatap Zhanghan dengan mukanya yang masih pucat. Tangannya memegang berkas pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bukan tugasnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Wu Yifan. Semua orang tahu seharusnya kau masih berada di rumah sakit hingga beberapa hari ke depan."

"Aku keluar lebih awal."

Zhanghan memijit keningnya. Meski mereka sama-sama pengacara, ia juga hampir tak bisa membalas perkataan Yifan yang keras kepala itu. "Yifan, apa kau tak ingin hidup lagi? Kantor ini tak akan bangkrut meski kau ijin sakit barang beberapa hari saja."

"Yang tidak sepenuhnya benar." Yifan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada berkas di tangannya. "Kau dan Lao Li tak ahli untuk mengurus permasalahan ANAS ini."

"Tak peduli betapa tak ahlinya aku dan Lao Li, kami tak akan mungkin membiarkan ANAS kalah di pengadilan."

"Zhanghan." Yifan memundurkan punggungnya dan bersender di kursi hitam itu. "Aku tak mungkin menganggap remeh masalah kesehatanku."

"Biasanya kau memang mematuhi dokter untuk beristirahat, tapi….." dahi Zhanghan berkerut dan mengingat sesuatu. "Junmian menengokmu di rumah sakit?"

Sorot mata Yifan tiba-tiba saja menghitam, dan ia malah menanyai balik, "Kau yang menyuruhnya datang?"

Zhanghan mengangguk dan menghela nafas, "Sepertinya ideku malah memperkeruh keadaan."

"Tidak. Sebaliknya, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu." Yifan berkata dengan tenang. "Kalau ia tidak datang dan memberiku pukulan telak, pikiranku tak akan secerah ini."

"Yifan….."

"Jangan khawatir. Hubunganku dan Junmian sudah benar-benar berakhir. Ah, tidak tidak." Yifan menggeleng dengan senyuman sinis. "Seharusnya aku berkata, semua harapan-harapanku tentangnya, kandas sudah. Berakhir dan tak akan bersisa lagi."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam, Yifan memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan dengan muka penuh pikiran menuju elevator yang akan mengantarkannya ke flat mewah miliknya. Meski ia terlihat sangat segar saat di kantor tadi, meski ia dapat memberikan kualitas pekerjaan yang prima saat rapat dengan pihak ANAS tadi—hingga membuat Zhanghan bergidik ngeri melihatnya, meski guyonan Lao Li perkara kematian tak dihiraukannya, namun dalam hati Yifan, ia tetaplah seorang yang rapuh.

Hatinya lelah, dan sebab itulah, Yifan memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja.

Dan elevator itu akhirnya tiba di lantai dua belas. Yifan segera berjalan keluar dengan muka stoicnya. Tapi langkah terhenti, saat melihat seseorang di depan pintu flatnya.

Pria mungil itu memakai sweater tipis, terduduk dengan memeluk kaki. Kepalanya yang berambut burgundy itu terkulai lemas di lutut, matanya terus menatap lantai dengan pandangan nanar. Mukanya-pun terlihat gelisah.

Si mungil itu menaikkan tatapannya saat suara kaki Yifan terdengar mendekat. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dengan pipi yang semakin tirus, kondisinya bahkan lebih mengenaskan dibanding Yifan yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan semakin Yifan menatapnya, mata besar itu terlihat semakin frustasi, bercampur dengan ketakutan yang tersamar.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan ketika Yifan berjalan mendekatinya dan membuka pintu kayu cokelat itu.

Tapi ketika Yifan akan beranjak masuk, tiba-tiba saja ujung lengan bajunya tertarik.

"Yifan." Suara mungil yang terdengar seperti cicitan burung kelaparan itu terdengar pilu. "Apa kau masih menginginkanku?"

Junmian, apa kau sadar apa yang barusan kau katakana?!

Yifan segera berbalik, menatap si mungil dengan pandangan tajam. Sekecil apapun suara itu, tapi bagi Yifan, tetaplah sanggup untuk memporak-porandakan hatinya yang sudah rapuh. Yifan-pun berusaha menarik tangannya, namun Junmian dengan keras kepalanya, menarik ujung lengan baju Yifan lebih kencang.

Suatu kebiasaan yang tidak akan hilang dari si mungil.

"Lepaskan aku."

Mungkin perkataan Yifan terlalu tegas juga menakutkan, hingga tubuh Junmian bergetar, berakhir dengan buku-buku tangannya yang terlepas dari ujung lengan baju Yifan. Kepalanya kemudian tertunduk, dan Yifan tak dapat membaca ekspresi si mungil itu.

Yifan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan justru berjalan ke balkon untuk menenangkan diri. Jin Junmian, seorang lelaki yang selalu berhasil mengganggu hatinya, bahkan hingga kini saat ia berusaha menyerah dan melupakan Junmian. Nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur, memaksa egonya untuk turun dan menghadapi Junmian dengan tenang.

Yifan segera kembali kearah ruang tamu, tapi Junmian malah masih menunduk tak berani di depan pintu.

"Masuk." ucap Yifan dengan suara tenang. "Kau mau minum apa? Aku hanya punya bir dingin dan air mineral di sini." Yifan ingat betul kegemaran Junmian dengan minuman rasa buah dengan warna-warna pastel, dulu.

Junmian menggeleng.

Melihat gelagat Junmian, Yifan tak menawari lagi. Pengacara bertubuh tinggi itu duduk di sofa hitam berbahan kulit sapi miliknya, setelah menyuruh si mungil duduk di hadapannya. "Jadi Tuan Jin, untuk apa kau mencariku lagi?"

Junmian tidak menyangka Yifan akan memberlakukannya seperti orang asing lagi seperti ini. Karena itu, ia sedikit bergeletuk sebelum menjawab Yifan dengan cicitan pelan, "Aku.. Aku datang ke rumah sakit hari ini….. Dokter kemudian memberitahuku, kalau kau sudah kembali pulang."

"Jika kau mau menjenguk si sakit, kau bisa pulang sekarang juga." putus Yifan.

Junmian kembali termenung.

Yifan terus menatap Junmian dan berkata dengan nada sarkasme, "Jika aku tidak salah tebak, kau seperti seorang pria bersuami yang tengah mencari selingkuhan sekarang. Oh Tuan Jin, betapa aku merasa terhormat karena dapat terpilih olehmu."

Di sisi lain, muka Junmian memucat.

"Yifan, bukan begitu…." suaranya begitu parau.

"Bukan begitu?!" Yifan merubah tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam dan menekan, "Oh, apa mungkin pernikahan itu tak pernah ada? Kau hanya ingin mengelabuiku saja?"

Meski suara Yifan diliputi sedikit ragu, namun hati Yifan yakin bahwa Junmian masih sendiri hingga sekarang. Lagipula, ia pernah memergoki Junmian sedang melakukan kencan buta, kan?

Seharusnya ia senang, kalau Junmian benar-benar masih lajang, berarti ia masih memilih sedikit kesempatan. Tapi kenapa Junmian membohonginya? Apakah Junmian tak ingin bersamanya? Apa perasaan Junmian untuknya sudah berubah? Hanya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk saja, hati Yifan bisa sesakit ini.

"Okay, sekarang katakan apa maumu? Kau ingin aku menjadi kekasih rahasiamu? Atau hanya sekedar pemuas hasratmu saja? Atau apa?! Jin Junmian, kumohon jawab aku dengan tegas!" Yifan perlu mengontrol emosinya dengan lebih sebelum ia mendaratkan tangannya untuk meremas bahu Junmian.

"Aku…" Akhirnya suara itu terdengar. "Aku….. Dan dia….." Junmian meremas kedua tangannya yang mengepal sempurna. Ingatannya tertuju pada Bai Chanlie, seseorang yang tertinggal di benua jauh sana. Bagaimanapun, hubungannya dan Chanlie tak dapat dijabarkan dengan mudah. "Kami sudah bercerai." Kalimat itu muncul setelah si mungil menguatkan hatinya. "Ya, Yifan. Aku sudah bercerai." Kali ini Junmian berkata dengan lebih tegar.

Bercerai? Hati Yifan semakin meradang mendengarnya, lalu tanpa sadar tawa amarah lolos dari bibirnya. "Junmian, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku, Wu Yifan, akan menerima seorang duda sepertimu?"

Junmian membatu, raut mukanya menggelap dan kedua bahunya terkulai lemah. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Oh Tuhan, dirinya tak ingin hatinya musnah untuk kesekian kalinya! Dan bagaimana bisa ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, seperti pengemis cinta, hanya karena sebingkai foto yang ia temukan di dompet mahal itu?

Tapi setidaknya, ia harus tahu!

"Yifan, aku dan dia… Hubungan kami tak seperti yang kau pikirkan…."

"Cukup!" Yifan tak dapat menerimanya lagi. "Kau tak perlu menceritakan dengan jelas bagaimana hubunganmu dengan mantan suamimu, kau tau? Jika kau mengharapkan simpati, kau datang pada lelaki yang tak tepat, Junmian."

Bibir Junmian bergerak, seakan ia ingin berkata lebih. Tapi ia menyerah, dan memiih untuk diam kembali. Mau menceritakannya atau tidak, toh itu tak akan merubah segalanya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit." Junmian berdiri dan menghindari tatapan Yifan. "Maaf aku mengganggumu di waktu semalam ini."

Junmian membuka pintu, kemudian tertegun.

"Tunggu." suara Yifan terdengar.

Junmian membalikkan badan, dan melihat Yifan yang tengah berdiri kemudian mencari kunci mobil di saku celana kerjanya.

"Biar kuantar."

Mata Junmian membola, namun dengan cepat kepalanya menggeleng, "Tak perlu, sungguh. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Ya tentu saja." Yifan berkata. "Tapi seandainya kau terlibat suatu kecelakaan, maka akulah yang akan tertuduh pertama. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, kita akan terlibat satu sama lain, lagi."

Apakah semua pengacara bisa berbicara selancar ini?

Junmian akhirnya berkata dengan tercekat, "Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Tak perlu, toh ini akan menjadi yang benar-benar terakhir."

.

.

.

Junmian tidak pernah berada di dalam mobil yang meluncur secepat ini. Sebenarnya, raut muka sang pengemudia sangatnya tenang, sebaliknya, kecepatan BMW itu berada dua kali di atas rata-rata dan sangat menyeramkan.

Karena itu, saat mobil berwarna putih itu akhirnya berhenti, tubuh Junmian segera melemas dengan wajah pucat pasi. Yifan sendiri tak menunjukkan emosi berarti. Mukanya sangat tenang, seakan-akan ia terlalu terbiasa untuk kebut-kebutan.

"Junmian, berikan satu alasan untukku." Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan tangan yang masih memegang setir bundar itu.

Junmian menegakkan kepalanya, dan menatap Yifan dari samping, menyusuri muka Yifan dengan mata telanjangnya.

"Katakan, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Junmian hampir saja tersedak saking terkagetnya, "Yifan…. Aku….."

"Sudahlah." potong Yifan. "Sudah, jangan katakan apapun lagi."

Pandangan nanar penuh keheranan ditujukan dari Junmian kepada Yifan yang sebaliknya, raut mukanya justru mengeras.

"Cepatlah naik, kemudian tidur. Dan besok, berikan jawabannya untukku."

.

.

.

Mungkin karena setiran Yifan yang menggila tadi, Junmian jadi tidak dapat memejamkan matanya sedetikpun. Dan paginya, ketika Junmian masih merasa diawang-awang, ponsel pintarnya berbunyi nyaring. Tentu saja ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Aku ada di depan apartementmu, cepatlah bersiap dan turun. Jangan lupa membawa kartu identitasmu dengan lengkap, juga."

Ia berkata dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Junmian dapat menyapanya lebih lanjut.

Junmian tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dan segera mandi dengan cepat, memakai kemeja pastel kesayangannya dengan celana berwarna krem muda. Setelah itu, ia bergegas turun dengan elevator, dan keluar lobby.

Ia mendapati BMW putih milik Yifan terparkir di seberang jalan.

Junmian membuka pintu penumpang dengan ragu-ragu, dan membutuhkan sedikit waktu berpikir sebelum akhirnya masuk.

"Kau sudah membawa kartu identitasmu?"

"Ya." Junmian kemudian menunjukkan kartu tanda penduduk yang ia miliki beserta paspor. "Memangnya ini untuk apa?"

"Kita akan ke kantor catatan sipil." jawab Yifan dengan santai.

"Catatan sipil?!" Junmian tentu tahu tempat seperti apa itu, namun sekali lagi, ia tak ingin angannya terbang terlalu jauh.

"Ya." Yifan berbicara seakan-akan itu adalah yang biasa. "Kita akan mendaftarkan pernikahan kita di sana."

Menikah?!

Junmian menatap Yifan dengan pandangan tak percaya, sembari berharap kalau saja telinganya tidak bermasalah.

"Yifan…."

"Kau bisa keluar dari mobilku kalau kau tak ingin menikah denganku." Yifan bahkan tidak menatap Junmian sekalipun saat menyebutkan opsi tersebut.

Junmian dapat menyadari kegugupan yang tercermin dari gelagat Yifan. Ia tersenyum sedikit, dan segera mengerti bahwa Yifan juga menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu bersemangat. Yifan tidak memberikannya opsi apapun, untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Bahkan jika Junmian harus keluar dari BMW putih itu sekalipun.

Dengan menghela nafas Junmian menjawab, "Aku mau."

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Yifan menoleh dan menatap mata Junmian untuk mencari jawaban penuh keyakinan itu.

Junmian menggangguk dengan senyuman indahnya. "Apa kau ingat apa yang pernah kau katakana padaku, dulu? Kau berkata, 'Jika kau ditakdirkan menjadi kekasihku, maka aku harus berlatih untuk memilimu sekarang juga'"

Yifan kembali menatap lurus ke depan setirannya, "Faktanya, apa yang aku katakan dahulu hanya berujung pada sebuah kesalahan. Apa kau ingin kita mengulang kesalahan yang sama?"

Muka Junmian berubah menjadi asam, "Cepat jalankan mobilnya."

.

.

.

TBC

Dan, chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk Chacha yang udah nemenin aku ngetik di pagi buta xDDDDDDDDDD

Kalian sudah nunggu lama ya? Hahahaha! Maafkan aku lah ~

Yang penting aku sudah update kan? Jadi, tolong dinikmati!

PS: ada tokoh baru, dan tinggal tunggu mainnya aja tu orang muncul untuk memporak porandakan segala *halah*


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah ada beberapa pasangan yang mengantri di Kantor Catatan Sipil pagi itu. Semua pasangan di sana terlihat saling mengagumi dan mencintai satu sama lain. Semuanya, kecuali Yifan dan Junmian. Sebaliknya, kedua pria itu seperti dua musuh yang saling tak peduli. Dan tanpa sadar saja, Yifan dan Junmian menjadi pusat perhatian di sana.

Seorang gadis berwajah bundar yang duduk di samping Junmian, tersenyum sembari memperhatikan keduanya. Senyuman gadis itu juga membuat Junmian mau tidak mau membalasnya dengan senyum hambar. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kau juga datang untuk menikah?"

Junmian hanya mengangguk.

Gadis itu kemudian memandang Yifan agak lama, " Oh lihat, betapa tampannya calon suamimu!"

"Hey hey." Pria di samping gadis berwajah bundar menimpali. "Berhenti menengok pria lain, lah! Lihat calon suamimu sendiri ini, tak kalah tampan bukan?"

"Iyakah?" Gadis berwajah bundar itu malah menggoda calon suaminya.

Junmian hanya memandang iri pasangan di samping kanannya itu. Tapi bibirnya malah mengulas senyum, karena ia juga senang melihat betapa bahagianya pasangan itu. Ah, ia jadi ingat, ia juga sering bertingkah seperti itu dengan Yifan, dulu. Yah, dulu sekali.

Mengingat masa lalu membuat Junmian menolehkan pandangannya menuju pria bermuka tegas itu. Yifan, bahkan seperti tidak peduli dengannya walau mereka sudah akan menikah.

"Hey, dulu kalian berkenalan dimana?" Gadis berwajah bundar itu bertanya lagi dengan nada penuh penasaran.

Eh? Bagaimana mereka dulu bisa mengenal, ya?

"Ah, itu sudah lama sekali." Junmian tak dapat menyembunyikan antusiasmenya. "Saat itu, aku baru saja masuk kuliah. Dan karena aku tertarik dengan dunia fotografi, aku selalu membawa kameraku kemana saja aku pergi. Hingga suatu hari, aku melihatnya duduk di bawah pohon dengan wajah stoicnya. Lalu tanpa sadar saja aku memotretnya. Sayangnya, saat itu Yifan justru marah besar….."

"Aku keluar sebentar." Yifan tiba-tiba berdiri dengan muka memerah yang tidak disadari oleh Junmian. Sosok tinggi itu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa, keluar dari ruang tunggu.

"Calon suamimu sungguh keren, kau tau itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat nama Yifan dan Junmian dipanggil, Yifan belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, membuat Junmian berjalan keluar dengan muka khawatir dan langkah sedikit tergesa. Bagaimana jika Yifan meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika Yifan hanya menganggapnya sebagai lelucon belaka?

Junmian hanya bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat Yifan tengah menghisap rokoknya di dekat pintu.

"Kau mau mundur dari pernikahan ini?" tanpa melihat Junmian saja, Yifan dapat menebak bahwa pria dengan tinggi 172 centi itu sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

Mundur, adalah kata yang tak pernah terlintas dari benak Junmian.

Junmian menggeleng, walau ia tahu Yifan tak dapat melihat gerak-geriknya, "Yifan, ayo masuk."

"Junmian, ini adalah pilihanmu." nada bicara Yifan menjadi sangat serius. "Mulai sekarang, walau kita bertengkar dengan sangat hebat. Walau kita saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Angin di akhir musim gugur berhembus dengan sangat kencang, namun anehnya Junmian tak sedikitpun merasa menggigil. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja menghangat karena ucapan Yifan.

"Yifan, mereka sudah memanggil kita."

Yifan akhirnya berbalik setelah mematikan rokoknya, dan melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati di belakang Junmian. Raut mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap menjadi Yifan yang tenang dan dingin. Hingga mereka tiba di depan meja resepsionis.

"Perceraian?" ujar wanita di balik meja itu setelah melihat raut wajah Yifan.

Junmian menggeleng dengan sumringah. "Kami akan menikah!"

.

.

.

Yifan dan Junmian sudah melewati tahap foto bersama, mengucapkan janji menjadi pasangan, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di akhir persyaratan, yaitu penandatanganan buku pernikahan. Dan hanya dengan beberapa bubuh tanda tangannya, juga beberapa tinta stempel, mereka dapat hidup menjadi pasangan resmi, tanpa menghiraukan masa lalu mereka yang terbilang tidak bagus itu.

Lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, Junmian tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa ia dan Yifan akan menjadi pasangan resmi yang diikat oleh status bernama pernikahan. Semuanya bagaikan serial drama yang sulit dipercaya oleh Junmian.

"Cepat tanda tangani itu." mendadak saja seruan Yifan terdengar. "Kau tak punya kesempatan untuk lari sekarang."

Kemudian Junmian tersadar, angannya menguap begitu saja saat ia akan membubuhkan tanda tangan di akta pernikahannya. Dengan cepat ia menuliskan tanda tangannya, dan memberikan akta pernikahan itu kepada petugas dari Catatan Sipil yang memandanginya penuh curiga.

"Tuan, apa kau benar-benar bersedia menikah dengan Tuan Wu?"

Muka Yifan memucat.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Junmian dengan senyuman bodoh itu. "Aku hanya berpikir, apa warna gorden yang cocok untuk mengisi rumah baruku, nanti."

Tak berapa lama berselang, dokumen pernikahan mereka-pun berhasil dicetak.

Lain dengan Yifan yang langsung menyimpan buku pernikahannya di tas kerja, Junmian justru mendekapnya, seolah itu adalah berlian yang berharga milyaran yuan.

"Pindahkan semua barangmu ke apartementku." Langkah Yifan tiba-tiba terhenti, sembari ia menjulurkan kartu pembuka apartementnya. "Kau juga bisa mengganti gordennya dengan warna yang kau sukai." lanjutnya dengan sarkas.

Sayangnya, Junmian sama sekali tidak menangkap sarkasme tersebut. Sebaliknya, ia dengan senang hati mengambil kartu kunci apartement itu dari tangan suaminya. Meski semua ini nampak di luar nalar, tapi Junmian tetap bahagia.

Yifan juga mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hitam legam dari balik dompetnya. "Gunakan kartu ini untuk membeli seluruh perabotan yang kau perlukan. Passwordnya akan kukirim di nomor ponselmu."

"Yifan, kau tak perlu memberiku kartu juga. Aku masih memiliki uang sendiri." Junmian menggeleng.

Yifan menatap mata Junmian dengan tajam, "Aku tak ingin bertengkar di hari pertama pernikahan kita."

Junmian akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya, dan segera mengambil kartu hitam itu dari tangan Yifan.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Junmian yang heran karena Yifan terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Aku?" Yifan berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. "Aku akan terbang ke Guangzhou satu jam lagi. Aku memiliki tugas selama tujuh hari di sana."

Junmian benar-benar berharap, telinganya salah menangkap dengar sekarang.

.

.

.

Junmian sepertinya adalah mempelai pria paling mandiri sepanjang abad ini.

Bagaimana tidak, di malam pertama pernikahannya, ia memindahkan barang-barangnya yang tidak seberapa banyak itu sendiri. Dan kini, ia hanya terduduk di sofa hitam di ruang tamu apartement barunya—milik Yifan—dengan barang-barang yang dibiarkan begitu saja.

Barang-barang yang seharusnya ditaruh di dapur dan di ruang kerja, sudah ia rapikan. Tapi ia membutuhkan ruang kedap cahaya untuk barang-barang fotografinya, juga lemari untuk baju-bajunya.

Haruskah Junmian menelpon Yifan dan bertanya dimana ia harus meletakkan baju-bajunya itu?

Junmian hanya bisa memandang ponsel pintarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dering suara bel bersuara, dan membuat Junmian terlonjak kaget. Ia hampir saja mengira ponselnya yang berbunyi, namun ia cepat menyadari, bahwa itu hanyalah suara bel yang dipasang di depan pintu apartementnya.

Junmian membatu ketika tahu siapa yang berkunjung ke apartementnya. Seorang wanita dengan tinggi 170 centi, dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang entah berapa tingginya. Yang pasti, Junmian merasa seperti kurcaci sekarang ini.

"Apakah Yifan ada?" tanya wanita itu. "Ah tidak tidak, apakah Tuan Wu ada?" ralatnya cepat-cepat.

"Yifan sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota." jawab Junmian masih dengan muka penuh tanya. "Kau mau masuk?" tawarnya berbasa-basi.

"Terima kasih." Wanita itu kemudian masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Wen, dan aku merupakan klien dari Tuan Wu. Aku tinggal di satu lantai ke bawah dari sini."

Junmian terus memandang wanita bernama Wen itu dengan heran.

"Ah…. Aku kemari membawa wonton yang kubuat sendiri hari ini. Kebetulan saja aku membuatnya terlalu banyak." Wanita itu menyerahkan sekotak wonton yang dibungkus apik dengan kotak makan kedap udara. "Ah, kalau boleh tahu, kau siapanya Tuan Wu?"

Junmian yang pasrah menerima sekotak wonton itu mengerutkan dahi, "Aku? Aku adalah suami Yifan. Kami baru saja mendaftarkan pernikahan kami di Kantor Catatan Sipil."

Tadinya, Wen tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. Namun senyuman itu runtuh setelah Junmian menjawab dengan nada polos.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pamit."

Setelah Wen pergi, Junmian segera meletakkan kotak wonton itu di meja makan, dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk menghubungi sang suami.

Telepon itu diangkat oleh Yifan setelah nada sambungnya terputar tiga kali.

"Halo?" Yifan menjawab dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

"Halo." Junmian menimpali dengan detakan jantungnya yang terpacu cepat akibat nada bicara Yifan yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Ini aku."

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm… Nona Wen dari lantai bawah membawakan sekotak wonton untukmu." Setelah selesai berbicara, Junmian baru menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah pembukaan yang bagus untuk berbincang dengan sang suami.

Dan yah, kesunyian yang dibuat Yifan membuktikan bahwa pria itu sedikit marah. "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kalaupun aku dan dia pernah bekerja sama, aku tak pernah sekalipun mendekatinya lebih dari sekedar klien."

Junmian cepat-cepat merubah arah pembicaraannya.

"Yifan, apa gudang yang tak terpakai itu bisa kugunakan sebagai ruang kedap cahaya untuk peralatanku?"

"Ya. Apa adalagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Hmm, yah! Dimana aku harus menaruh baju-bajuku, Yifan?"

Yifan menertawai Junmian dengan nada sarkastik, "Tuan Wu, suamimu ini masih normal dan sehat jiwa raga, dan tentu saja ia tak ingin hidup terpisah dengan suaminya sendiri."

Pertanyaan bodoh lagi yang keluar dari mulut Junmian. "Lalu kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan pergi selama tujuh hari?"

"Oh….. Baiklah. Aku menunggumu." jawab Junmian tanpa pikir panjang. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, hari ini memang mulut Junmian tidak dapat direm sedikitpun.

Yifan kembali terdiam, dan tergantikan oleh nada sibuk dari sana. Junmian mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimana bisa Yifan menutup teleponnya secara sepihak?!

.

.

.

Yifan menyimpan kembali ponsel pintar sebelum membuka ruang privat yang sudah disewa oleh rekan kerjanya, dan melangkah dengan tenang. Tuan Liang, salah satu petinggi perusahaan yang ia tangani kasusnya segera berdiri dan menyiapkan segelas sampanye untuknya.

"Tuan Wu, kemana saja kau? Kemarilah dan bersulang denganku! Negosiasi hari ini benar-benar berjalan dengan fantastis!"

Yifan menjawabnya dengan senyuman sopan, dan segera menenggak segelas sampanye itu hingga tandas.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan sedikit makan malam, Tuan Liang kembali berkata, "Tuan Wu, bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat setelah makan malam ini selesai?"

Para pekerja pria yang ada di sana kemudian tertawa karena mengerti maksud dari Tuan Liang.

Yifan tentu juga bisa membaca situasi, dengan melihat gelagat mesum dari rekan-rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ia-pun menjawab, "Tuan Liang, silahkan bersenang-senang sendiri bersama yang lain. Aku akan kembali ke hotel saja."

"Tuan Wu, bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau seperti tidak memberiku muka malam ini." Tuan Liang memasang raut muka kecewa.

Yifan kembali menjawab dengan senyum terpaksa, "Suamiku di Shanghai benar-benar protektif kepadaku. Lihat, satu jam yang lalu ia menelpon hanya untuk memastikanku sudah mengisi perutku dengan sedikit nasi. Kalau ia kembali menelponku, kemudian ia tahu aku belum tiba di hotel, ia bisa menghabisiku sepulangku di Shanghai nanti."

"Baiklah bila itu yang Tuan Wu mau. Aku bisa menyuruh Xiao Yang untuk mengantarmu kembali ke hotel."

Si sopir Xiao Yang berdiri dan bersiap untuk mendampingi Yifan, namun pria tinggi itu buru-buru menolak dengan sopan, "Tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Hotel yang aku tinggali sangatlah dekat dari sini. Akan lebih menyenangkan bila aku berjalan kaki sembari menikmati pemandangan malam di sekitar sini."

Yifan tahu betul betapa susahnya untuk lepas dari pertemuan-pertemuan tidak penting yang biasanya dilakukan oleh klien-kliennya itu. Dan karena itu pula, ia sengaja mengambil jalan memutar, agar tidak diketahui oleh Tuan Liang dan antek-anteknya.

Guangzhou adalah kota yang sangat menarik, dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Yifan begitu tenang menyusuri jalanan yang masih ramai itu. Sengaja ia memelankan langkahnya, terkadang tersenyum melihat pasangan kakek-nenek yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, atau sekumpulan keluarga kecil yang membawa anak kecil mereka.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya putih berkelip dan memaksa Yifan untuk berhenti sejenak. Seseorang tengah mengambil foto temannya, dan rupanya cahaya dari kamera orang tersebut terpendar dan mengenai mata Yifan.

Yifan tanpa sadar mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Junmian.

Saat itu netranya juga menangkan pendaran cahaya kamera milik pria ceroboh itu.

Dan Yifan bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak menyadari bahwa Junmian tengah memotretnya secara diam-diam. Siapapun akan marah, bukan, bila ia diabadikan secara sembunyi-sembunyi?

Karenanya, saat itu, Yifan hanya menunjukkan muka masamnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Junmian.

"Hei, aku hanya berniat memotret pemandangan kampusku, tapi bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba muncul?" alasan bodoh itulah yang dipakai Junmian.

Mendengarnya, Yifan bingung harus tetap marah atau menertawai kebodohan Junmian. Akhirnya, Yifan memilih untuk pergi tanpa berbicara.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" teriak Junmian yang membuntutinya.

"Bukankah kau mau memotret pemandangan?" Yifan berbalik dan menatap Junmian. "Aku sudah mengembalikan pemandangan yang akan kau jadikan foto itu, lalu sekarang masalahnya dimana?"

Muka Junmian memerah, "Baiklah baiklah, aku mengaku, aku memang sengaja memotretmu."

Lidah Yifan berdecak, tapi ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan Junmian, saat itu. Yifan berbalik dan terus berjalan. Berjalan…dan berjalan….. Tentu saja dengan Junmian yang terus mengekorinya!

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Kau belum memberitahuku namamu dan di fakultas apa kau belajar." jawab Junmian dengan polos.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Untuk foto yang sudah kupotret tadi, tentu saja! Memangnya kau tak ingin tahu hasilnya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh…" Junmian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu akan memaksamu untuk tahu hasilnya."

Yifan benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir aku tak dapat menemukanmu?" Junmian bertanya dengan muka sok tahunya. "Tenang saja, walaupun ada ribuan orang di universitas ini, tapi aku yakin, pasti ada jalan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku bisa menanyai orang-orang dari setiap fakultas yang ada di sini."

Yifan tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Junmian, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah, "Wu Yifan, tahun kedua dari Fakultas Hukum." Setelah ia menjawab, langkahnya melebar meninggalkan Junmian yang tertawa puas.

Benar saja, dua hari setelahnya, Junmian sudah bertengger di depan gerbang fakultasnya dengan membawa foto itu.

"Lihatlah, baru kali ini aku bangga dengan hasil fotoku! Cahaya yang masuk di sela-sela dahan ini begitu menawan!" Junmian berusaha menjelaskannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Ketika Yifan menegakkan kepalanya, ia dapat melihat jelas wajah Junmian yang bermandikan cahaya. Dan tak dinyana, cahaya itu merasuk masuk, menerangi hatinya yang selama ini tak sedikitpun cerah. Bahkan Yifan tak memiliki waktu untuk menolaknya.

Junmian, adalah satu-satunya cahaya yang dimiliki Yifan. Tapi cahyanya tak hanya untuk Yifan.

Karena pria itu… Pria yang mengisi ruang hati Junmian selama tujuh tahun lalu.

Yifan menutup matanya dengan nafas tersendat.

Wu Yifan, tolong akui saja rasa cemburumu itu!

.

.

.

Junmian berjalan pulang setelah menyelesaikan rapat mingguannya dengan kepala redaksi Treasure. Dan bukan Junmian namanya, bila ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Dengan bodoh, ia menaiki nomor bus yang berbeda, dan karena itu pula ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit berbelanja di supermarket tempatnya bertemu Yifan dan Yixing tempo hari.

Junmian tak tahu apa sekarang Yifan sukai, karena ia hanya bisa melihat beer, air mineral, dan berkotak-kotak mie instan di dapur mewah mereka.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa macam buah-buahan, sayur-mayur, daging dan bumbu, Junmian segera pulang dengan menggunakan taksi—jujur saja, ia takut tersasar lagi. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap, dan Junmian sadar, Yifan sedang tidak berada di Shanghai sekarang. Kalau ia tersasar lagi, siapa yang akan menjemputnya pulang?

Setibanya di apartement, Junmian segera merapikan bahan makanan yang ia beli itu. Mengisi kulkas Yifan, dan mengeluarkan beberapa minuman alkohol yang rupanya sudah mulai kadaluarsa.

Ia juga merapikan baju-bajunya yang tersisa, masuk ke dalam lemari yang ia bagi dengan sang suami. Berbeda dengannya yang menyukai warna-warna pastel, pakaian Yifan justru didominasi dengan warna gelap—sebagian besar adalah jas mahal yang menjadi seragam kantornya.

Junmian menekukkan bibirnya ke atas sembari mengelus salah satu jas Armani Yifan.

Tapi hatinya juga sakit.

Yifan….

Yifan….

Yifan akan kembali esok hari, sesuai janjinya di minggu lalu.

Didera rasa rindu, Junmian yang selama lima malam lalu tidur di kamar tamu, tiba-tiba saja tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan tanpa ragu, menuju peraduan yang biasa dipakai oleh sang suami.

Dengan tanpa berganti piyama, Junmian memejamkan matanya yang mulai berat. Dan dengan hitungan detik saja, angan Junmian segera terbang, menuju mimpi.

TBC

Sebenernya mau update chap ini setelah Hamuhamu ngereview ~

Tapi kayaknya reader-readerku yg lain ga rela kalo aku telat update lagi xD

Enjoy yah kalian ~


End file.
